Crude Remarks & Changing Hearts
by Meganlovesjb
Summary: Joe Jonas is a jerk. It's who he is. He never thought anything was wrong with his lifestyle until he met this girl... will she change him forever? Warning Sex.
1. Chapter 1

**_Crude Remarks & Changing Hearts_**

**Hey guys, here's another fic I've been thinking up for a while that I thought would be fun. I've done something interesting with Joe's character; don't hate me for it. I hope you like it; please let me know. Thanks to my sister Chelsea for the amazing story banner, I love it so much! Also, this is one of three fics I'm currently working on, therefore the update rate will be considerably slower than what you're used to from me. I have University starting up again in the fall which will give me minimal time to do anything, sorry if you have to wait for updates, please don't hound me. Enjoy :D**

_Chapter One_

I made my way through the room, another lame house party, nothing better to do on a Saturday night. Why the fuck not? I scoped out the room, not a bad crowd. A few fuckworthy chicks lingered and I winked at a tall blonde in the corner who in turn giggled. Where the fuck was the keg? It's not a party without some booze.

I caught sight of a buddy, the one who'd called me to inform me that there was a party, Derek. "Hey man," I called walking towards him smiling. "Where's the damn keg?" I asked. He reached out to pound my fist and motioned towards the patio door.

"Out back Joe," he said catching the eye of a brunette behind me. "Shit, I 'm out, gotta go talk to that little cutie," he said laughing and walking away. I smiled. I walked out the back door of the house, scanning the lawn. There were people dancing to a hip hop song I vaguely recognized, people drinking in a corner, people chatting and laughing, and stoners walking around like zombies oblivious to the world. I strolled over to the group of people drinking and found the Keg in their midst. I quickly grabbed some beer and sipped it while wondering the lawn. I decided to dance with a few honeys that were wasted out of their mind for a bit. Who knows, maybe one of them would be interested in a good fuck later?

I moved onto the dance floor coming up behind the blonde I had winked at earlier, I grabbed her ass and moved my hips against hers, asking permission to dance while at the same time showing her I didn't need it. I knew she wouldn't say no. She glanced over her shoulder, satisfied with what she saw and rocker her hips back into me. I put my hands on her hips and grinded on her as we danced to the beat. I knew I could get lucky with this one tonight. "What's your name beautiful?" I whispered in her ear.

"Natalie," she said, smirking at me.

"Let me get you another drink Natalie," I said, trying to get her drunk enough that I knew I would have no trouble getting her to sleep with me. I was taking advantage, I didn't care, that's who I was. That's the kind of guy I was, the asshole.

She nodded and I took her glass filling it with something ridiculously strong, taking a sip myself and bringing it back to her. She quickly drank it as we continued to dance, out hips gyrating in sync with the beat. She turned to face me and rub my body down as we danced. She wanted me. She continued to grind against me and I could feel my cock hardening slightly. I slipped my hand up her skirt and grazed the skin lightly letting her know I wanted her.

"Your place or mine?" I asked, kissing her for the first time. She pulled away.

"Yours," she said kissing me again sloppily, she was wasted. I chuckled.

I called a cab and winked at Derek as I helped Natalie stumble out the front door along side me. I was drunk, but she, well she was gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I fumbled with the keys to my apartment door, before we stumbled in kissing fiercely. This one was defiantly going to be fun. I flicked on a reading light and threw my jacket to the ground, before shutting the door and leading Natalie towards my bedroom. The room was lit by the moonlight, shining through the curtains. It was enough to set the mood, yet see by, dimly. I fell back onto the bed and Natalie fell on top of me giggling and kissing me drunkenly. I laughed. She shed her shirt almost instantly and kissed me again through foggy eyes.

"You look like a good fuck," she whispered.

"Oh hunny, I am," I assured, leering at her.

"You're quite handsome," she said pulling off my shirt.

"You'd be surprised how good I look even without all the vodka," I smirked, undoing her bra from behind, letting her breasts fall.

"You're a cocky son of a bitch."

"No denying that," I said kissing her again to silence her. I reached forward to squeeze one of her breasts, not for her enjoyment but for mine.

She tugged at my Jeans, undoing them and throwing them off of me. I reached for her skirt, slipping it down leaving us both in out underwear, and me with a very hard erection pressed up against her stomach. She was hot; I couldn't deny that. But I'd had tons of women; none of them mattered. None of them meant anything to me, they were all just entertainment, a good time, dreams only last for a night. I kissed her and rolled on top of her slipping off her panties and then my boxers. I wasn't a gentle or slow lover, I was fast and hard and she was about to get the pounding of her life. I reached down and sucked on her breast briefly. She moaned.

"Get ready for the ride of your life baby…" I said slamming into her as she moaned in pleasure.

**This chapter was just a little teaser; it was a short intro into Joe's character so you get to know who he is. & Yes I did put the lyrics to that All Time Low song, Stay Awake, in there somewhere, it felt right. Is anyone interested in this? Should I keep writing it? I know it's something different, but that's what I wanted. Please review and let me know what you think of the first chapter. **

**Also, i post my fics on www. jonasfic. proboards. com (without the spaces) I put them there first, and i post them here after. This site often gets worse quality work because i like the other one better. It's a great comminity with great people and amazing fics and i sugest everyone check it out, theres tons of fics there that won't be deleted.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

**I'm glad you guys seem to like this, here's chapter two, hope it doesn't disappoint.**

I walked into the crowded and noisy night club, scoping it out as I always did. I spotted a buddy at the bar that I was meeting here for a night out and walked his way.

"Jared," I greeted him with the pound of our fists. He smirked.

"Joe," he nodded.

"I'm so ready to just get shit faced and fuck somebody," I said ordering a drink and taking a seat beside Jared.

"I hear ya," he said sipping his beer.

"Do you ever think we do this too often?" Jared asked smiling.

"What get drunk and fuck girls at least three nights a week? Nah, it never gets old," I said chuckling.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," he said smiling. "We need lives though," he teased.

"I like mine," I said, downing a shot and ordering another.

By the time I had a good buzz going and Jared and I had caught up on some gossip, I decided it was time to hit the dance floor.

"Let's go find some hunny's to dance with," I said giving him a wink and tossing my leather jacket on a chair, showing off my muscles in my wife beater.

I walked up behind a strikingly beautiful red head. "Dance?" I nearly screamed over the music. She looked me over briefly before smirking and nodding her head.

We danced for a while longer; body's pressed together, gyrating to the beat. I glanced over at Jared, who was intensely making out with a blonde cutie. I chuckled. In the middle of another quick scan of the club I caught sight of the most beautiful women I think I'd ever seen in my life. Right then I knew she had to be mine. She had long brown locks and big brown eyes that pulled you in. She was wearing a short black shirt and plain white tee, it was then I realized she was a waitress and bartender here. I smiled, girls who worked in clubs or bars were generally an easy catch.

I excused myself from the chick I was dancing with and strode up to the bar where she was fixing drinks. I sat in front of her and simply stared at her. Finally she looked up at me.

"Can I get you something?" She asked clearly a bit annoyed I had been shamelessly checking her out.

"Yeah, you baby," I answered smirking.

She regarded me for a moment. "Never going to happen, now if you don't want a drink move aside there are other customers waiting," she said. She might just be tougher than I thought, a challenge I liked it.

"I'll have a 'sex on the beach,'" I said in my most seductive tone.

She rolled her eyes, clearly knowing what I was implying and mixed me a blue tropical looking drink. She handed it to me and I slipped her the money, along with a decently large tip. She glanced at it and then back at me.

"You can't buy me, I'm not that kind of girl," She said returning most of my ridiculously large tip and keeping a few bucks for herself smirking.

"Well what can I do?" I persisted.

"Not interested," she said moving onto the next drink order. I'd never had a woman completely disinterested in me like this before, some took a little persistence, but none had genuinely seemed like they weren't attracted to me. She was just playing hard to get.

She came out from behind the counter to wipe up a spill on the bar and I walked up behind her, my hand grazing her hip. "One dance," I said hoarsely in her ear.

She grabbed my hand and pushed it away forcefully. "I was trying to go about this nicely, but let me see how I can make this clearer for you," she said turning to meet my gaze. "Fuck Off," she said before walking away. Ouch.

She amused me. I was shocked that she seemed to want nothing to do with me but I liked her. I would convince her otherwise, I would have this girl. She would know how much fun I could be, it was my new goal to win her over.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked into a back room, sick of the man who clearly had his heart set on getting some from me. I knew his type; I'd seen them every day. I worked at a night club for god's sakes. He thinks he is so different from a thousand others who walk through here groping my ass as I serve them drinks. If it wasn't for the tips and my need for a solid job, I wouldn't put up with it.

I wasn't interested, I didn't want a guy like that, and I'd had my fair share of men like that. Never again. I was holding out for some sort of gentlemen and that man was no it. He was a pig, and I knew it.

"Sabrina?" Emma, a co worker regarded me leaning against a wall gazing off into space.

"Sorry, just needed a minute," I said walking back out to the bar. I spotted him again, he'd gone back to the red head he was dancing with before and was now shamelessly caressing her body as they danced. He looked my way and winked before slipping a hand up her skirt. _Disgusting. _I regarded the man for a moment. He was hot, that I couldn't deny. Yet he reminded me too much of the men I'd involved myself with in the past, men I was stupid to trust. I shot him a "fuck you" glance and resumed my work.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I saw her looking at me, her stunning eyes piercing me with hatred, I knew I couldn't let this one go. I looked down at the girl who was currently throwing herself at me. She quite pretty, but nothing I hadn't seen a hundred times. I grabbed her ass, causing her to hiss seductively at me and I smirked.

Yes, I wasn't giving up on this girl, tomorrow I would make a point of stopping by her for a drink, and if I had to I would come back every day until she agreed to go out with me. If I was anything, it was persistent. When I set my heart on something I always got it. Joe Jonas gets what he wants, always has always will.

I reached down to give the red head a kiss; I chuckled when I realized we hadn't yet even bothered with names. My hand slipped around under her skirt, playing with her lacy thong. She hissed again.

"My place or yours?" I whispered hoarsely in my ear, feeling my pants growing tighter.

"I don't give a shit, just keep that hand where you got it sweetheart," she said pressing herself closer to me.

"My place it is," I said leading her out the front door, hand still on her ass. I sent one last wink to the brunette bombshell, who rolled her eyes in disgust and guided tonight's entertainment to the closest taxi.

**So Sabrina will be the main girl in the story, this chapter just kind of introduced them, sorry it may have been slower. Reviews are love. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

I walked into the club I'd been at the night before with a cocky attitude. Convinced I would finally get what I wanted. The place was slow during the day and I passed a few people sitting at the bar enjoying a beer and a hamburger. I scanned the room for the person I was looking for, for _her_.

I spotted her wiping off a table, I'd lucked out that she'd been working again today. She looked as gorgeous as ever, her brown locks falling forward as she bent over the table, scrubbing it clean. She pushed them out of her face.

"Be right with you," she turned her head only to see me standing there smirking at her.

"Hello Beautiful," I said taking off my sunglasses and walking towards her.

"What part of fuck off did I not make clear?" She asked walking back behind the counter to throw the rag in a sink.

"The off part," I said following her. "I understand fuck me, and fuck you; I'm very familiar with those terms."

"I'm sure you are," she said turning to grab a burger and hand it to a customer with a smile.

"I'm not interested," she said meeting my eyes. "How many times do I have to say it for you to understand? Not. Interested," she repeated it slowly like I was mentally restarted. I smiled.

"But baby I'm interested in you," I said taking a seat on the stool in front of her.

"I'm not your baby, nor am I a whining child, don't call me that," she spat. I smiled wider. "Now if you are finished I have work to do, leave me alone," she said walking down the bar a ways to refill someone's coke.

"There are restraining orders for people like you," She continued.

"Then why don't you get one?" I challenged, knowing she never would. She liked my unwanted attention. She didn't answer.

I studied her for a moment. "What's your name?" I asked following her to the end of the bar on the opposite side.

"If I tell you will you leave me alone?" She asked.

No. "Maybe," I said with a smirk.

"Liar," she said setting the coke down. She regarded me for a moment and finally huffed. "Sabrina," she said walking to the window and yelling an order of caesar salad to the chef.

"I'm Joe," I said reaching out my hand for a shake.

She looked at it and huffed, turning to walk in the back room. I waited a moment and watched her walk back out with a tray of silver wear, setting it down and beginning to wrap it. She looked up and glared at me.

"What's it going to take for you to leave me alone?" She finally asked.

"Go out with me."

"No," she said wrapping another set of forks and knives.

"One date and if you never want to see me again afterwards I'll leave you alone," I promised, maybe telling the truth maybe not. She stayed silent for a moment, wrapping another piece of silver wear.

"What if I say no?" She regarded me closely.

"I'll be back tomorrow and the day after that…and the day after that and most likely the one after that. Should I go on beautiful?" I smiled raising my eyebrows.

"Oh sweaty go out with the boy, he's trying so hard" another young girl said walking by and smiling at me. I smiled back.

"Oh shut up Emma," she said fiddling with a napkin. The girl chuckled and wiped up a spill.

"Sabrina, are you crazy? Are you lookin' at this boy?" She asked glancing me over. I chuckled.

Sabrina met my eyes. "One date and then you'll leave me the fuck alone?" She asked, eyes burning into me.

"Promise," I said smiling, I'd won and I knew it.

She groaned. She grabbed a pen and scribbled something on a napkin before handing it to me. "Pick me up at 8, I'm off tonight. And don't make me regret giving you my address," she said turning and heading into the kitchen again. I smiled, taking that as my cue to leave and walked out the front door. Joe Jonas always gets what he wants. _Always._

**Sorry this one was shorter, obviously their date is in the next chapter and it'll probably be much longer. Their relationship should start to develop then too. I'm not really sure if I really like this story anymore. I liked the idea when I started it, but I don't feel as though I'm doing the original idea justice. Anyways sorry if this story has turned out to be an epic fail so far. Please review honestly and tell me what you think, whether it be good or bad. Love you all. Xo**

**p.s. If you haven't already joined this Jonas fanfiction site you should, it's amazing, they have tons and tons of amazing stories and authors, they don't delete anything and they have almost ten thousand members. **

**jonasfic. proboards. com (no spaces)**

**I post all my fics there, often before on here and in better quality.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

**Sorry for the long wait, but this is back :]**

I slipped on the first dress I could find in my closet, not caring what I looked like for this douche bag and brushed the knots out of my hair. It was eight o' clock on the dot but I hardly expected the man to be on time. As predicted, about ten minutes later there was a knock on the door. I grabbed my purse and opened it, crossing my arms over my chest in an annoyed gesture. _Why the hell am I doing this?_

"Nice," he said checking me out, leering at my body in the dress. I huffed and shut the door, joining him in the hallway.

"Let's get this over with," I said locking my apartment door behind me and following him down the stairs and outside. _Just get through the night and you'll never have to see him again…_

"Where are we going?" I asked him, really hoping this night wasn't a complete waste of my time. Maybe he'd thought up a decent date idea.

"That babe, is a surprise," he smirked, glancing me over again. I pretended not to notice. I also pretended not to notice how amazing he looked. Like I said the boy was fucking fine…just an asshole.

I glanced away before he caught me staring and it boosted his ego even farther. "At least you're persistent," I commented. "You don't take no for an answer do you?"

"No I don't," he looked amused. "I always get what I want," that god damn smirk never left his face.

"We made our way down the street in a somewhat comfortable silence for a while, twilight making the sky around us a beautiful purple color.

I had so many questions for him. Why was he even bothering with me if he knew I wasn't interested? Did he just want to waste my time; did he think I'd change my mind? Yeah right.

"What are your motives Jonas?" I asked glancing around at the beauty of the night. The sky was darkening and there was a cool breeze in the air, fall was approaching. Joe paused and stuffed his hands in his pocket.

"No motives," he said looking ahead, face hard.

"I know your type. You're always up to something," I pressed.

"You don't know me," he said, sounding almost thoughtful, strange for him.

"Yes, yes I do," I argued. "I've dated dozens of guys like you, all the same. You think you're so different from a thousand others?"

"What am I like then Sabrina?" He asked, curiosity shining in his eyes as a hint of amusement made its way into his face as he awaited my answer. He turned to look me in the eye.

"Cocky, selfish, a pig, always get what you want and that's usually just one thing," I said in a cold tone.

He regarded me for a moment, understanding exactly what I meant, face almost serious for an instant; and then his smirk came back, the way it always did. "Ouch," he teased. He moved his hand to his heart in mock horror.

"It's the truth," I shrugged.

"I take it you've had experience with men like me before?" He pressed.

"Too much," I left the question half unanswered, not wanting to give him details.

He studied my face for a moment as we continued walking. "Well you're right about me, babe. I am an asshole; but you don't know me, you know my type. You have no idea why I am the way that I am," he trailed off, a distant look in his eyes.

"Then give me the story Jonas, I got time," I challenged.

He met my eyes again, and for a moment it felt as though he was peering into my soul. "Perhaps another time, Hun," he said motioning to the river up ahead and changing the subject. "Best ice cream in the world right there," he half smiled, am actually genuine smile. I could see how this man had potential, yet he lacked the initiative to change. He was too content in his selfish ways, in his party boy life, and I didn't have room in my life for that.

I sighed and followed him across the abandoned street to where a few people lingered by benches outside the ice cream parlor.

"What do you want?" He asked looking at the list of flavors.

"What's good?" I asked.

"Triple Brownie Fudge," he answered. "However something tells me you wouldn't risk that beautiful figure of yours on account of amazing ice cream. My guess is you'll pick something lame, like strawberry low fat yogurt," he looked at me amused.

"I am by no means anorexic Jonas. I love food, and chocolate happens to be its own food group. I'm not a lazy ass and I go for a run a few times a week, but I love me some ice cream. Don't make assumptions about me," I scoffed, ordering the brownie ice cream.

He laughed lightly and did the same. "Okay, you learn something new every day I guess…" he raised an eyebrow grabbing our ice cream and much to my surprise paying for both. There was a gentleman in there somewhere, deep, deep down.

We sat on a bench by the park behind the ice cream parlor, glancing out at the river. The moonlight was shining on the water and to be quite honest, it was beautiful. Joe had mapped out a pretty decent date, he had surprised me.

I shivered from the ice cream and the cool night air and Joe noticed. He slipped off his jacket and slipped it around my shoulder gently. I didn't know what to say. Very few guys had ever given me their jacket; that was a kind gesture that won a man points in my book. "Joe," I said, turning to face him. He met my eyes.

"You could be a decent guy Joe, you have potential," I teased. He half smiled. "Why are you such an asshole?" I asked seriously.

He seemed like he might give me a straight answer for a moment, but instead he plastered that annoying smirk back on his face. "Why do you like it?" He pressed.

"I don't," I huffed.

He just nodded, giving up on the joke. "It's who I am," he said finishing his ice cream. "You done?" He asked gesturing to me. I nodded and handed him my empty cup, he threw it out and came back to sit beside me.

"Are you sick of me yet or do you want to go dancing?" He raised an eyebrow, smirking again. "Or we could just get straight to the amazing sex," he teased.

As much as I hated to admit it, the man was both intriguing me and surprising me. What the hell. "I'll give you another hour Jonas, not like I have anything better to be doing," I tried to play it off nonchalantly, but truth is, I might have been having a little fun.

We walked to this bar/club close to the one I worked at. Everything was so close in this city that there was really no need to drive. We talked a bit on the way there, not too much, but there were defiantly no awkward silences. I was shocked that this dreadful night I'd only agreed to because I wanted this ass to leave me alone had led to a somewhat amusing night. I was also shocked that Joe was a little less of an asshole one on one. Maybe it was all an act…probably not.

When we arrived he grabbed my hand, much to my surprise and led me inside. This man was full of surprises. I didn't object and let him drag me towards the crowded dance floor of bouncing bodies. "Want a drink?" he asked. I didn't really trust him to get me a drink, nor did I want to get hammered around this man, I still thought he had motives. I shook my head no.

"Suit yourself," he said and to my surprise didn't get one for himself. He slipped an arm around my waste and again, I didn't object. _Why was I letting this happen? Why was I even still with him? _I couldn't bring myself to say no to him, and I knew that was a bad thing. He'd grabbed something inside of me, and when those eyes…oh those eyes looked at me, he was so hard to refuse.

"Just watch your hands Jonas," I warned teasingly. He smirked but surprisingly kept his hands in a respectable position.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Something about this girl told me she wasn't one I should fuck with. She wasn't the one night stand type and I could tell. At the beginning all I'd wanted was some ass, but I'd always known I wouldn't get it from her. Then why had I pursued her? I couldn't lie we'd been having a good time tonight and I kind of wished for once I'd stopped being such an asshole and maybe I'd of had a shot with this one. However it was too late and I knew she wasn't interested. I wanted to enjoy the rest of the night with her though because it felt nice to just have a woman's company, no strings attached for once. There would always be sluts to fuck, but nice girls, well there were harder to come by. Sabrina was the type you respected, and I knew better than to try anything with her. She'd surprisingly been rather trusting of me tonight and a lot more pleasant than I'd ever expected her to be. Though I knew I wasn't the relationship kind of guy and I never would be. I could never be a constant in her life; I could never be there for her the way she wanted. I was too selfish and I knew it. I should just leave her alone so she could find someone who could be those things for her.

I thought of my father and the reasons I'd turned out the way I did. My anger raised thinking about the way he'd fucked up my life, at the way he'd been the worst father in the world and how he'd never been that constant for my mother and I. No wonder I ended up in the wrong crowd. No excuses though, I'd had plenty of time to change my life and get it in order. I was too fucking happy with my party lifestyle to do anything about, well, anything.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joe had this distant look in his eyes as we danced, moving to the beat. "What's on your mind?" I pressed. He met my eyes, pulled back to reality.

"How great you probably are in bed," he smirked.

I groaned. "Asshole."

"You love it," he said again. I rolled my eyes and shook my head no.

"Then walk away," he challenged. I didn't, don't ask me why. He held my gaze for a moment before pulling me closer to him, pressing out bodies together as we danced to a dirtier song. I decided to take advantage of his promiscuous nature and turned away from him, my ass grazing his cock. I gyrated my body, his hands traveled lower until they stopped on my ass, and again I let them.

I felt his cock harden slightly as we continued to grind each other. I soon turned back to face hum, wrapping my arms around his neck, having too much fun acting this way with him. His eyes bore into mine, lust filling them.

A few dances later I was becoming thirsty and gave into the idea of a drink, finally accepting one from Joe. He got one too. A few dirty dances and one too many drinks later, I was getting quite the buzz. I was swaying my hips quite seductively as his hands grazed my ass, slipping under my skirt slightly. I knew Joe was getting to the point too where his judgment was impaired, but I don't think he was as far gone as me.

His hand grazed my bare ass, tracing my thong gently. I knew where this night was going but I was on too much of a buzz to care. His touch and the alcohol got the best of me and I leaned forward to kiss him. He kissed back enthusiastically for a moment and then to my surprise pulled away studying my face. I hadn't wanted him at first, hadn't wanted this from him because I knew it was the only thing he was after; now though, now it didn't matter. Now I just wanted some fun and I knew he would satisfy that urge for tonight. Besides, I was lonely. Some male attention was too tempting for my drunken brain to resist at the moment.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I gazed into Sabrina's foggy eyes, she was drunk. She was a lot drunker than me and she was in the exact state I was used to taking advantage of with all the other girls. She'd trusted me enough to get drunk around me and I shouldn't of let it happen because I'm not the kind of guy you trust.

I wanted her so badly but all I kept thinking was not her. I couldn't bring myself to use her in the way I'd used so many girls before. Call it a momentary lapse in the way in which I'd lived my entire life, but she was worth so much more. I couldn't do it.

"You're drunk, sweetie," I said softly.

"Yup," she slurred a bit, cheerfully.

"Maybe I should take you home," I said gently.

"Yes baby, you should take me home," she leered, pushing her body closer to me. I gulped. _Stop it or I will_.

"You need some sleep," I clarified. Her face fell.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What, was I not good enough for a one night thing with the biggest player in the city? Fine. That one hurt.

"I had a great time with you tonight and I'm glad I made you do it," he teased. "However I think we both know this wouldn't work out. We had fun but we want totally different things out of life. I'm along for a ride and you're trying to find the right person to live your with, and babe, I'm not him," he said gently.

"You're fucking hot as hell and you'll find him though," he smirked. In a strange way, those were probably the kindest words to ever leave his mouth.

He was right; I was acting like a drunken tool.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hadn't expected myself to ever care about her at all in this way. What had gotten into me? This was no longer about getting what I wanted, about winning a little game I'd been playing with myself. _She wasn't a game_. There were plenty of other girls to play this game with, but she wasn't one of them.

**Comments?**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

I'd come to the realization that I could never use Sabrina the way I did most girls, but that didn't mean she wasn't a cool girl. I'd actually had a decent amount of fun last night and the thought of never talking to her again didn't really appeal to me all that much. I decided to send her a text message, with the number I'd somehow gotten from her drunken self last night, and see how she was feeling. She no doubt had a massive hangover. I chuckled.

**How's the head?  
-Joe**

I waited for a reply while getting dressed for the day and was surprised at how quickly it came.

**Ughhh**

Was all she said. I laughed out loud.

**Want to get some brunch and you can elaborate?**

I offered. A few short seconds later her reply came.

**I thought you weren't interested. **

I chuckled. I was more interested than she knew, than she would ever know, but we weren't right for each other. The woman deserved someone better than me. _Where the fuck was all this coming from? I am not this guy, why do I even care whether or not she has a headache? Why does she make me care? _

**People eat lunch. I'm hungry, you could use some food. Friends have brunch.**

I stated simply. Her reply came a minute later.

**What the hell. Pick me up in 20.**

I smiled. I knew she probably felt like hell, I remembered the walk home where I practically had to hold her up and I remember holding her hair from her face as she rid her system of some of the alcohol she'd consumed. I also remembered putting her to bed with a bottle of water and a garbage pail before leaving her passed out with a blanket pulled up to her chin. All things I'd never done for anyone else. Too many caring things for one day, too many thoughtful actions for my entire lifetime. _What the fuck is wrong with me? _

* * *

"Morning sunshine," I greeted her as she climbed into my car and I drove to the restaurant.

She gave me an amused look and nodded.

"We had quite the eventful night," I prodded, trying to provoke her.

"Jonas can we just go eat, my head hurts enough already without trying to answer your witty remarks," she said holding her head. I chuckled.

"Whatever you want Sabrina," I said trying to avoid confrontation with a hung-over woman. She picked up on my tone of voice and groaned at me. I laughed again; this was going to be a fun morning.

* * *

We sat down at a table and ordered out food. I turned to Sabrina and smiled at her. "Would you stop looking at me like that Joe," she said slightly irritated.

"Like what?" I asked innocently.

"Like you think it's fucking hilarious how shitty I feel right now," she said quickly. I smirked. "What do you even want with me Jonas? You had your chance last night and you didn't take it. Why are you bothering with me? To provoke me, is this fun for you? Because I'm not amused," she said brushing her bed hair out of her face. I looked her over curiously, examining her face and appearance. She looked like she had just rolled out of bed but it worked for her. It was an 'I don't give a shit look' but it was still hot. She was gorgeous, there was no denying that.

"Is friendship too much to ask?" I asked still smiling at her.

"You're not the kind of guy who just wants my friendship," she spat.

I gave her another amused look. "You know so much about this 'kind of guy' Sabrina," I challenged. "Why don't you tell me about it? Who was the guy that educated you so well on the assholes of the world?"

"Guys as in plural," she said with a hint of annoyance to her tone. She met my eyes and her face softened. "Sorry I'm being such a bitch. I'm exhausted and this headache is hell," she held my gaze for another moment. "I know you're a jerk Joe, but I also think I know your motives and they aren't to harm me. If you wanted to use me you could've done it last night, I'm just trying to figure out what's keeping you around," she said holding my gaze.

I stared at her for a moment before answering. "You intrigue me," I said with a smirk. "I don't really know what it is. You're different, you're witty and fun to be around and I think we could be good friends, so I thought why not," I answered honestly. "And maybe I'm still just trying to get in your pants," I chuckled.

She regarded me cautiously for a moment, seemingly contemplating the sincerity of my words. "His name was Keith," she said quietly, looking away.

"He's the guy?" I asked, prodding.

"The first one," she said still not meeting my eyes. "I always fell for the wrong guys, the unfaithful, controlling assholes," she said quietly. "You'd think a girl would learn but it was like I had some kind of magnetic force around me and all I attracted was bad men," she half chuckled. When I found the last one in bed with a girl I work with I promised myself I wasn't going to settle for anyone less than a gentleman again," she met my eyes, pain clear in them that she was trying very hard to mask with the fake smile that pulled up on her lips. "And here you are," she half snorted.

"You fail," I noted with a sarcastic tone.

"I do," she said taking a sip of her orange juice.

"Well you're not dating me so you're alright for now," I encouraged.

"For now," she agreed.

"What about you?" She prodded. "What fucked you up?"

"Who says I'm fucked up?" I challenged. She gave me a skeptical look.

"Alright, I'm fucked up," I agreed, chuckling lightly. I met her awaiting eyes. "That's a long story."

"I've got time. I shared mine," she challenged.

"Well you didn't exactly go into much detail."

"Well no offense Joe but we just met," she said absentmindedly stirring her juice with her straw.

"Yeah, perhaps some other time I'll tell you the story," I said glancing away. I could feel her eyes watching me.

I saw her nod in my peripheral vision and we let the subject go. The waitress put our pancakes and bacon down on the table and we began to eat, turns out we liked the same breakfast.

"So friends huh?" She said taking a bite of bacon.

"Yup," I said taking a bite myself. She held my gaze and I saw a flicker of trust in her eyes.

"Alright," she said picking at her pancake with her fork. "What could it hurt?"

* * *

That's how it started. Joe and I became good friends. We had fun together and he made me laugh. Once he stopped hitting on me so frequently and it turned into more of a joke I became comfortable around him and we began an easy and witty friendship I very much enjoyed. I could sense Joe's attitude around me changing, he was still an asshole, but it seemed I was the only person he tried to be kind to. He cared about me and I was one of the only people he ever held a civil conversation with. He'd always be that stuck up cocky guy I'd met at work but around me he was something more. He was a decent friend I was glad to have around, and most of all, he made me happy.

**Just friends forever? Hmm. What do you guys think? Comments? I know this chapter was slower but I'm trying to establish this new relationship between them so you guys can understand what their interactions will be like. Ily all **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

"Joe!" I screamed from my bedroom as I dug through my closet trying to find the shirt I wanted to wear.

"What?" He groaned from downstairs.

"Come here!" I ordered.

"I don't wanna move," he groaned.

"It's really important!" I insisted, pulling out a handful of shirts and tossing them on the bed.

He groaned loudly and I heard his sluggish footsteps making their way up the stairs.

I grabbed the two shirts I'd been looking for and turned to face the door that Joe was now leaning against with his arms crossed and an annoyed look to boot.

"What," he rolled his eyes.

"The black shirt or the pink shirt?" I asked, shooting him a wide smile.

"You're kidding. That's what was so important?" He huffed.

"Joe, this is a crucial decision," I protested.

He pushed off the door frame and came closer, looking the shirts over. In my left hand I held a hot pink halter style top and in my left I held a strapless black shirt.

"Black, always go with black. Black is sexy, black makes a man want to rip the shirt right off," he said honestly, grabbing the pink one and throwing it aside. I chuckled.

"Well I don't think any shirts will be coming off tonight Joseph," I said as sternly as I could. "It's the first date."

"Baby, all I do on first sates is try and figure out how to get off as much clothing as possible, your date is a man, he'll be doing the same," Joe said with a raised eyebrow.

"Not all men are as perverse as you, Joseph," I said, searching my dresser for my hoop earrings.

"Yes, yes they are," he insisted, holding up my earrings for me. I smiled and grabbed them from him, putting them in. I was going on a date tonight, the first one in a while. The guy actually seemed decent, like the kind that held the door open for you, and wasn't only trying to get in your pants. Joe and I were hanging out beforehand, it seemed he was always at my house these days anyways.

I rolled my eyes at him and pushed him towards the door. "Out, I have to get dressed, he's going to be here any minute."

"No, I'm good right here," he teased.

"Out," I repeated, shoving him out and locking the door. I changed quickly and opened the door again; letting Joe back in before he started whining. I grabbed a comb and stood in front of my full length mirror, back combing and teasing my hair everywhere.

"So what's this tool's name again?" Joe asked, plopping down on my bed and watching me.

"Umm, Blake," I said, applying a coat of gloss to my lips.

"How did you meet him?" Joe asked, spinning a pillow in his hands.

I smiled at his question. "I dropped my purse the other day when I was walking down the road, and he was kind enough to pick it up and give it to me," I chimed, adding another coat of mascara to my lashes.

"Lame," he said tossing a pillow above his head. "He sounds like a fucking tool."

"Oh shut up Joe, he is not," I said grabbing the pillow from him and chucking it at his face.

Joe caught the pillow effortlessly. "How do I look?" I asked, straightening out my shirt.

Joe looked me over shamelessly. "I'd fuck you," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

Joe met my eyes. "Why don't you just stay here and we'll hang out?" He asked hopefully.

"No, Joe, I'm going on the date," I insisted, making my way downstairs as Joe followed me.

I was looking for my black boots when I heard the doorbell ring. "Shit!" I couldn't find my other boot.

"I'll get it!" Joe called in a sarcastic tone as he headed for the door.

"Be nice Joseph," I warned as I dug through the shoe pile in my closet.

I heard the door open and I braced myself for the worst as I found my shoes and tried to slip them on as quickly as humanly possible, before Joe embarrassed us both.

"Oh hellooo," Joe chimed as he opened the door. I rolled my eyes.

I ran over to the door and shoved Joe out of the way playfully as I smiled at my date. I noted he was holding flowers and my smile widened as I ushered him inside and took them from him. "These are beautiful Blake, thank you so much," I said, cradling them in my arms.

Joe groaned beside me. "Is this guy for real?" He mumbled in my ear. I elbowed him.

"Come in, I'm just going to put these in water and we can leave," I said with a smile as I headed for the kitchen, Joe in tow.

"What a faggot," Joe said, following me around the kitchen as I looked for a vase. "Seriously, this guy is so full of it. He's trying to get in your pants Sabrina," he said handing me a vase. Why was it that Joe could always find everything I was looking for in my house before I could? "Nobody gives a girl flowers anymore without ulterior motives. He's gay or he wants to fuck you, seriously, this whole thing is a bad idea. I think you should just stay here with me. At least you know I'm always trying to get in your pants, I'm not a sneaky bastard about it," he teased. I chuckled.

"Joe, why are you being like this? I'm going, so give it up," I insisted, filling the vase with water.

"Because he's not good enough for you," Joe whined. He walked over beside me and turned the tap off, turning my chin so I could meet his eyes. His face was strangely close to mine, but not uncomfortably close, I didn't think it was possible to feel uncomfortable around Joe anymore. "He's just using you. He's one of those guys, Brina," Joe said seriously. "I would know. I'm one of those guys. He doesn't want anything but your ass. I really don't want to see the look on your face in a couple hours when you come home upset because I was right," he said seriously. The look on Joe's face made me stop because it shocked me. He was utterly serious, he was being compassionate. I'd always been someone Joe cared about, probably the only person in the world he cared about. As far as Joe was concerned the rest of the world could go to hell, but for some reason, don't ask me why, I was the one girl—person, that he actually gave a shit about, even if he tried hard not to show it. He would have momentary lapses like this when I would realize how much he really did care. I loved that side of him, the side that actually gave a damn and the side only I ever saw.

I smiled at him. "I appreciate your concern Joseph, but I'll be fine, and I am going," I said, setting the vase on the table and patting him gently on the cheek. "Don't worry about me, I'm a big girl, I can handle myself," I teased.

"No you can't, and that's what worries me," Joe warned. He knew there was this fragile side to me that I tried hard to hide. I gave him a warning look and a quick hug before grabbing my jacket and joining Blake at the door.

"Sorry about that," I smiled at him, as we said our goodbyes to Joe and headed out the door.

"Who's that?" Blake asked with a slight hint of defensiveness as we walked to his car.

"Oh, my best friend. He practically lives at my house," I chuckled.

"Only a friend?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah, Joe and I will never be anything more, trust me, he's like my brother," I laughed.

Blake studied my face. "A very possessive brother," he challenged.

"He's protective; I've learned to ignore him. You should too," I laughed as I climbed into his car.

Blake nodded and shook it off.

* * *

So, turns out, Joe was right. Joe's always fucking right. Why is Joe always fucking right? It's beyond me. Blake seemed like a guy, but as Joe said, he had ulterior motives. Once dinner was over, he dropped the gentleman act and tried to get me to go back to his place. He leaned in for a kiss, which I responded too, but before I knew it, his hands were roaming to far too many places. One of his hands traveled up his shirt and he whispered something about going back to his apartment and getting my really hot shirt off—Fucking Joe and his tendency to be exactly right, all the time. When I declined he mumbled something about me being a tease and took off. Fucking men.

"Joe?" I mumbled quietly into the phone.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his voice full of concern.

"Can you come get me?" I asked with a slight hint of defeat.

"Be right there," he said with an edge to his voice. No questions asked. That's why I loved him.

* * *

Joe drove me home in silence, not asking any questions and I didn't offer any answers. He followed me into the house without asking, of course, and shut the door behind him.

I threw my purse aside and slipped off my boots before making my way upstairs in silence to plow down on my bed, I knew Joe would follow. I lay there staring at the ceiling as Joe made his way into my room, leaning against my door frame.

"What happened?" He asked quietly.

"Nothing, it didn't work out," I said rolling over on the bed so I didn't have to face him.

"Was I right?" Joe asked, I could hear him coming closer.

"Damn it Joe, of course you were, you're always right," I groaned, taking my hoops off and setting them beside me.

"I hate to say I told you so…"

"Then don't," I whined.

Joe chuckled and came to lie beside me on my bed, pulling me into him. I leaned against him, taking in his comforting scent as he wrapped his arms around me.

"You're too good for him, I told you that before you left," he whispered softly. Joe really could be a sweetheart to me when he wanted to. I'd known that since I met him. He was an asshole with a gentle side, the side only I ever got to enjoy.

"I thought he was different," I said just as quietly.

"He's a man," Joe chuckled in my ear. There's no man in the world that saw you the way you looked tonight and wouldn't want a piece of that," he tried to lighten the mood.

I chuckled at Joe and snuggled closer to him, grateful for his comfort. "Why is it that you always end up right back here with me Brina?" He asked.

"Because you're the only guy I feel safe around," I whispered honestly.

"You shouldn't, because seriously, that shirt is driving me mad," he whispered in my ear, biting down on it gently. I burst out laughing and pulled my head away from his.

"Joe, behave," I scolded.

"Don't I always?" He said in an innocent tone.

"Not even close," I laughed. I turned to face him and Joe adjusted his arms still holding me. I placed a hand on his chest and looked up to meet his eyes.

"Joe, thank you," I said sincerely. I was so grateful we were friends sometimes. He was an amazing friend, even if he was possibly the worst boyfriend material ever.

"I'm always here for you Sabrina, you know that," he said holding my gaze.

"And you have no idea how much I appreciate that," I said burying my head in his chest as tugging on his shirt, inhaling his scent.

"He's an idiot you know," Joe said quietly as he squeezed me into him.

"It's like you said, he's just like every guy. I should just give up and become a lesbian," I joked.

"That would be a damn shame," Joe laughed. "You are too fucking hot to go gay on me."

"Joe, you're just like him, how can you call him an idiot?" I laughed.

"It's who I am. I can't change it, he could."

"Yes you could Joseph, with a little effort, you could be a damn gentleman," I said, looking up to meet his eyes again. He just shrugged; there was always something in those eyes, a secret he wasn't telling me.

"Who was he?" Joe asked, studying my face intently.

"Who was who?" I asked confused.

"The man that did this to you, the man that made you lose faith in love and ever being happy," he said in a serious tone, something I rarely heard Joe use.

I looked away, unable to meet his eyes. "It was Keith, the one I told you about before. He was the first in a long line of mistakes," I nearly whispered. I'd told him about it before. "I thought he was it. We were high school sweethearts and still together afterwards. He was the first guy I ever had sex with, it was prom night and he made me feel obligated. He told me he'd waited long enough for me to give myself to him and threatened to end things between us, so I said yes. I loved him, and I didn't realize what a big mistake I was making. He cheated on me with one of my best friends and that was the end of us. After that I figured it didn't matter what I did anymore. I'd lost my virginity, something that had been important to me, and it no longer mattered who I slept with and which jerks I dated. There were too many idiots that came next, cheaters, controlling jerks, you name it, and I dated it. That's when I decided to try and find someone decent. Look how that turned out," I huffed. "That's not something I've ever told anyone," I added after a short pause.

Joe listened quietly, before tilting my head up gently, forcing me to meet his eyes. "I'm sorry. You probably don't believe me when I say that, but I am," he said gently.

"Joe, how can you say that when you know you've been this guy to a hundred other girls? You've done this before to a bunch of girls." I asked confused.

He looked away. "I know there's a story there Joe Jonas, and I sure as hell hope you can trust me enough one day to share it with me," I pleaded, snuggling closer to him, feeling warm and safe between his large warm arms.

"I do trust you Sabrina. You're one of the few people I honestly trust, but I just don't think I'm ready to share that story yet. It's a long one," he said looking past me distantly.

"Tell me when you are, and I'll listen," I assured him.

"I'll let you know when I'm ready to go there," he smiled at me. "Now this night has been far too long and intense. Let's forget about that douche bag, I think he was gay. It's the only explanation," Joe teased. "And let's get some sleep," he proposed.

I nodded. "Let me get these clothes off, I couldn't be more uncomfortable," I laughed, getting up and digging through my drawers for a baggy shirt.

"Joe, can I trust you to keep your eyes closed while I change or do I have to kick you out?"

"I'll be good," he whined.

I laughed and slipped my shirt off, and when I looked to my surprise, he wasn't looking. Maybe there was some hope. I changed quickly and asked Joe if he wanted me to try and find something for him to sleep in, he assured me he was fine and I climbed back into bed with him.

"Do you ever think this is a little weird?" I asked, as Joe pulled the comforter over us.

"What, us?" He asked pulling me into him like it was instinct. I nodded.

"You're my best friend Sabrina and I love you, what's weird about that?" He teased.

"Nothing, I love how much time I get to spend with you and I love how safe I feel around you. Night Joe, and thanks again," I said snuggling into his embrace, never feeling happier then when his arms were around me. I had the best friend in the world and if I ever lost that, I don't know what I'd do.

**Comments?**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

The lights were flashing and the music was booming. Everyone was moving to the beat of a familiar song and I was scoping the dance floor for tonight's entertainment. It had been a while since I had a night out and I was more than ready for some good old fun. Sabrina was at home, I asked her if she wanted to tag along, but she said she wasn't in the mood to go out and she probably knew I'd end up going home with a random and she'd have to take a cab home, so she'd opted to stay home and get some stuff done around the house—yeah right, she never gets anything done when she says she is going to. My bet is she's sitting on the couch stuffing her face with popcorn and watching a chick flick.

"Hey there," someone chimed from behind me. I turned with a smirk on my face to see a drop dead gorgeous brunette looking me over.

"Well hello," I said with a smirk.

"How's it goin?" She asked flirtatiously, wrapping a strand of hair around her finger.  
"Great. Even better now that I'm looking at you," I said moving closer to her.

"I'm Joe," I said, moving closer still.

"Natalia," she said with a smirk of her own.

"That's a unique name," I countered.

"I'm a unique girl," she said, pushing her chest forward. She had all the right moves. What, was this girl like the female version of me? I chuckled internally.

"Wanna dance, baby?" I asked, stepping behind her and placing my hands on her waist while simultaneously grinding my hips into hers. I saw her eyes flutter and she nodded furiously.

"Hell yeah," she said grinding right back. I think I've found said entertainment. And was she ever amusing. I smiled at myself as I pulled her closer and our bodies began to gyrate, this was going to be a good night.

I was just getting the beginning of what was sure to be a pretty promising boner, when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. _Damn it_, I muttered. I whipped the phone out of my pocket and looked at the caller ID.

"Sabrina the not so teenage witch," it read. I couldn't help but smile. I remembered when she'd changed that in my phone book and chuckled. I answered the phone, excusing myself for a second from Natalia. She smiled patiently and stepped away.

"Brina?" I asked curiously, shouting over the music.

"Hey Joe," she paused for a long moment. "Oh, sorry, you did end up going out," she could obviously hear the music. "I wasn't sure if you were going to. No problem, see you tomorrow," she said half heartedly.

"No, Sabrina, what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing Joe, have fun," she said getting ready to hang up.

"Sabrina," I said sharply.

"It's nothing Joe. I was just calling to see if you wanted to come and watch movies. I can't sleep and there's this weird thumping noise coming from the basement and I don't know what it is and it's freaking me out and I just hate being alone in this damn house. I'm freaking myself out, it's fine. You're out, don't worry about me, I'm good. Call me in the morning okay?" She said in a fake cheery I could see right through. I half chuckled; she always freaked herself out when she was alone. Everything was something, even when it was nothing. She's become too used to be being there all the time and when I wasn't she couldn't stand to be alone anymore.

I looked back over at Natalia who was eyeing me curiously, hands crossed over her chest. I sighed. Sabrina would always come first. She needed me, well she didn't need me, she was just a baby, but who am I kidding, I'd rather spend a night watching movies with my best friend than fucking the random hot girl. Wouldn't I? She's so hot. I would. Sabrina's more important.

"I'll be right there," I said with a smile.

"No, Joe! Don't be silly!" She insisted.

"Nothing silly about hanging out with my best friend. Besides, this party sucks," I said flipping my phone shut and walking out the door, not even looking back at the oh-so-tempting brunette bombshell that was no doubt looking after me in shock. _God knows I'd never do this for anyone else. _

* * *

I let myself in Sabrina's house, trying to recall the last time I knocked as I slipped off my shoes and made my way up to her room where I could hear the television blaring.

She was snuggled under her covers, they were pulled right up to her chin, devouring a bowl of popcorn and watching what I could only assume by the cheesy music was a chick flick. Was I right, or was I right? I smiled at how cute she looked before she turned the volume down a little and smiled back.

"Why is the television so loud! I'm pretty sure China can hear it Sabrina!" I asked chuckling. She smiled wider, her cheeks puffing from the popcorn still contained in them.

"I was trying to drown out the noise!" She said through a mouthful and I had no clue how I understood her.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "What noise?" I asked.

"I figure I'm being haunted. I have a new ghost friend, I named him Hank," she shrugged, smiling at me.

I burst out laughing. "So you figured if you can't hear it, it's not there?" I smirked. "Very mature of you. Where's the noise coming from, crazy?" I asked with a chuckle.

"The basement," she said solemnly. I couldn't take her seriously when she looked like a chipmunk and a child at the same time.  
"Very convenient. Always the basement," I teased. "Get up, we'll go take a look,' I said reaching my hand out to help her off the bed.

"Joe! Are you crazy? You can't go down there!" She said, completely serious. I choked back another laugh.

"Sabrina, you're being ridiculous, get up. It's probably nothing," I said reaching out my hand again; she took it this time and grasped it tightly.

We made our way down the stairs to the main floor, Sabrina has a death grip on my hand the entire time. "Joe, I'm scared," she whispered from behind me, grabbing me tighter still, if that was possible. "It's cool if we just leave it alone, let's just leave it alone. Don't go down there," she said.

I laughed. "I won't let anything happen to you," I whispered back for effect, trying so hard not to laugh at her, she was actually scared. "You're not going to live the rest of your life afraid to go in the basement, come one," I said pulling her down the stairs with me.

"Wait," she said holding me back weakly.

I sighed, "I'll go, you stay here."

"No!" She gripped me tighter. "You're not going down there alone!" She took a deep breath and followed me.

We got to the bottom of the stairs and I was about to flick the light switch and show her how silly she was when I did hear something. "Shhh!" She whispered in my ear. "Listen."

I heard a scratching noise that could almost be mistaken for something clawing at one of the walls. It was a freaky sound, but one I knew all too well. I flicked the switch and burst out laughing. "Sabrina," I said trying to stifle another laugh. "Remember last weekend when we ate that pizza down here?"

"Yes…" she said slowly and confused.

"Remember when we fell asleep on the couch and left the box in the corner?"

She looked at me perplexed.

"Remember when you said you'd grab it in the morning?" I arched an eyebrow and understanding flickered across her face. "Did you?"

"No…"

"You have rats, hun," I said laughing. "Not ghosts, a few rats. I'll set traps tomorrow and stop leaving food lying around. The little mice aren't going to hurt you, now let's go upstairs, it's cold down here," I said still chuckling.

Her face was almost dumbfounded and then it fell a bit. "Oh, I'm an idiot," she chuckled lightly. "You came over here for nothing; you could be out having fun…"

"I'm having fun with you, you're far too amusing," U chuckled, following her back up the stairs, checking out her ass in those cute pajama shorts. _She had a great ass_.

"Stop staring at my ass Joe," She said as she made it to the top of the stairs. I smirked.

"But it's such a great ass," I said slapping it with a chuckle. She turned around and punched me in the arm before she made her way up the second flight of stairs while I was still recovering from the surprisingly hard punch. I smiled. _That's my girl._ That woman tried so hard not to take anyone's shit. She was so vulnerable though still in my eyes. So fragile.

I made my way back upstairs to her room where she was back under her blankets happily un-pausing her movie. She grabbed the comforter and pulled it closer snuggling with it as she stared wide-eyed at the screen. She looked over at me and smiled, before patting the bed beside her and turning her attention back to the screen. I smiled.

She was the only girl I ever slept with, I mean actually slept in the same bed with all night. Most I sent home or I ditched after sleeping with. Only when I was too drunk to leave and passed out next to them did I sleep in the same bed with them. Sabrina hated sleeping alone. She'd never admit it, but it was one of those things I'd come to realize about her. She always ended up calling me, or telling me she was up all night when she was alone. She only truly slept well when I was with her. I think I'd let her get too close to having me around and without me she didn't feel safe. I mentally kicked myself for letting her become so dependent on me. Tonight was the perfect example. I was her best friend and I would always be here for her, I loved her to death, but it couldn't go on this way forever. Surely one of us would actually find a suitable boyfriend/girlfriend and we'd stop sharing each other's beds. Some might think our relationship was a bit unorthodox, but not for us. To us it was perfect and it worked perfectly.

I crawled into bed next to her after removing my jacket. I slipped my arms around her waist from behind and pulled her into me. "What movie are we watching?" I whispered in her ear. "Shh!!" She whispered. After a moment she answered me in a sigh. "The Notebook. And I'm a little disappointed you even have to ask me that," she said exasperated.

"Sorryyy I'm not a girl," I rolled my eyes. Too bad she couldn't see that because I was behind her. Duh.

"Shh! Noah's about to give the best speech of the whole movie and all I can hear is you whining!" She said annoyed, shoving more popcorn in her mouth with anticipation. I reached for some and popped it in my mouth to stop myself from answering her with something that would get me smacked.

I watched her curiously as she mouthed the monologue with as much passion as the actor. "It wasn't over, it's still not over!" A half an hour later found her mouthing another one. "This isn't going to be easy; it's going to be really hard. And we're going to have to work at this every day, but I want that. I want every day with you…" I was shocked by her ability to remember every word and concluded she spent too much time watching cheesy movies. I sure as hell knew one thing, she's the only girl—person on the planet that I would ever suffer through a chick flick for. _Why? I have no clue._

Forty five minutes later the movie had ended and I found myself having the ability to speak and breathe loudly again.

She sighed and turned over to face me, I kept my arms around her as she smiled up at me. "Love that movie."

"I got that vibe," I said with a smirk.

"Like it?" She asked hopefully.

"No," I said quickly. Her face fell a little. What, did she really expect me to say I loved it? "But I was pleasantly surprised. I've seen worse," I said making her face brighten a little.

She smiled and looked down from my face. She simply stared at my torso for a few moments and we lay there quietly. "Thank you, Joe," she said quietly.

"For what?" I asked.

"Being here," she said looking up to meet my eyes. "I know I ruined your evening, and it was very selfish of me and I'm really sorry. But you're here; you're always here when I need you. I appreciate that more than you know," she half smiled at me.

"Don't worry about it, I'm right where I want to be," I said kissing her forehead gently. She sighed, smiling at the feeling of my lips on her forehead.

"Were you having a good time when I called?" I thought of the tall brunette and her flowing locks.

"Nah, the club was dead," I lied with a smile. She always believed my lies. It was part of my charm, I could lie well. She on the other hand, couldn't lie worth shit and I always saw right through her. I didn't lie for many people, but if it made her happy, I lied to her. I did anything that made her happy. Sometimes I felt like a completely different person around her, one I liked better sometimes. Sure, he was a little less fun, but he made Sabrina happy. A lot of people had a hard time believing we were just friends, but we were. She dated, I …did my thing. We were just always the constant in each other life and really great friends. Was that really so hard to believe?

I pulled away from her gently. "One sec," I said slipping out of her grasp. I slipped off my shirt, I never slept in a shirt, I simply got too hot. I then replaced my arms to where they'd been wrapped around her, where they belonged. She snuggled into my chest, wrapping her arms back around my torso.

* * *

I always felt safe around Joe. He made me feel safe and warm and everything a girl loves to feel. I never slept better than when I was in his arms. I knew nothing bad could happen when he held me. I was so grateful that he was my friend and that he was there for me. I loved that I saw the sweetheart side of him no one else did. I loved that he cared about me enough to always hold me when I needed him to without even asking. I loved how well he knew me. I loved that I brought out the best in him and I liked to think I was changing him. Hell, I could dream. He really was great, even if he didn't let himself believe it, I knew it.

Joe pulled the covers over us and started rubbing small circles on my back in a southing gesture that was putting me to sleep. I breathed in his scent, the best scent in the world, the scent of safety and home. "Night, Joe," I breathed.

"Sweet Dreams, Sabrina," he said, continuing to rub small circles on my back. The last thing I remembered was the pleasant feeling of Joe's fingertips on my skin before I fell into one of the most peaceful sleeps of my life.

**This chapter was a little slower but I'm building their friendship and showing you just what they're like together, how close their friendship is. I just realized that I'm probably confusing the hell out of anyone reading both of my Joe fics right now, because sometimes I confuse myself, trying to keep the two very different characters well, different. Sorry if I am, do you guys think I should just focus on finishing one at a time, or no? Oh and what did you think? :] Jobrina is adorable, I know 3 Comments make my life.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight**_

"No. Absolutely not," Joe said trying to ignore me and see around my torso so he could catch a glimpse of the end of the game.

"Joe, she's my cousin and unfortunately she likes you. She thinks your perverseness is charming, don't ask me why, and she finds you incredibly attractive," I said placing a hand on my hip and standing in his way again so he would pay attention to me instead of my flat screen.

"I don't date women, I use them, you know this. Now move," he said shuffling to the other edge of the couch before plopping down with a sigh. He turned his attention once again back to the fumbling idiots on television that call jumping on each other and chasing a ball around a sport.

"Joseph!" I nearly yelled, grabbing the remote and flicking the television off. His eyes flashed up to meet mine, his mouth hanging open in half shock and half hurt. He looked like a child that just had his candy stolen. "You don't date because you refuse to. You could date if you gave it a chance. I know somewhere deep," I paused, "deep inside you is a dateable man. She's my cousin. Take her out, be nice. Don't be you," I said putting the controller down.

"On second thought, be you. Maybe she'll realize how fucking stupid she is if she sees who you really are," I chuckled. "Look, I don't like this any more than you do. The thought of what you will inevitably do with my cousin tonight…ugh gross. But she won't listen to reason and she wants to go out with you. So who am I to tell her what to do, she's twenty one years old."

Joe grumbled from his spot on the couch. "Fine, god damn it. I'll go out with her, but you know how this will end. I really" he paused, letting out a sigh, "don't date," he insisted.

"One date Joe, and then go from there," I insisted plopping down on my couch beside him.

He met my eyes and sighed, caving like he always did for me. "Fine," he huffed.

"But Joe," he looked up.

"Be gentle, seriously, she's my cousin," I almost pleaded. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine," he huffed again standing.

"Promise," I insisted. He groaned again. "Joe…"

"Fine!" He groaned again.

"Thank you," I said with a smile. He rolled his eyes again. "Pick her up at seven, wear something nice, open the door for her…you know, be a human being please," I begged.

"Fuck," he grumbled grabbing his car keys. "I'm going home to shower then so I can smell like a "human"," he teased walking out the front door. I smiled.

* * *

I pulled up to the house in a slightly miserable mood. I was only doing this for Sabrina. I wouldn't do this for anyone but my best friend, I always caved for her. Fuck. This was the last thing I wanted to do. Well, hopefully I'd get a decent fuck out of it. I think she said her cousin's name was Katrina. I'd been in the driveway for a total of three minutes and she hadn't come out yet. I honked the horn.

She appeared a moment later with a slightly annoyed look on her face. As she walked over to my car I checked her out. She was wearing a classic low cut black knee high dress and her brown hair was curled and fell over her shoulders. Sabrina was right; she was fucking hot, though she didn't exactly say it that way. As she made her way to the passenger's side I reached over to open the door from the inside. Hey, at least I opened it. She climbed in with a weak smile. "Hey," she said doing up her seatbelt. "How are you?"

"Been better," I replied backing out. Her face fell a bit. This was going to be a long night…

* * *

We went out, we danced. The date was sub-par and over all pretty boring. She talked about herself for like an hour, I counted the minutes until she would shut up. When I felt like I was about ready to kill myself I decided to use the fact that I knew the woman had a bit of a crush on me to my advantage.

"Katrina, Kat, can I call you Kat?" I asked. "Kat sounds sexier," I leered at her. She smiled and nodded furiously. "Let's dance."

Dancing was my strong suit. Dancing was something I was good at, something I used to my advantage. I pulled her into me, shamelessly placing my hands on her ass as we began to sway to a familiar beat booming through the bar.

She started talking again; she always felt the need to fill a silence with needless babble, this I'd learned tonight. I needed her to just shut up so I silenced her with my lips, pressing them against hers briefly until she was distracted enough that when I pulled away she was silent. I sighed internally in relief. She blinked, wide eyed, not quite sure what to do.

It was not clear to me that there would never be a future with this woman; she actually kind of drove me crazy. To be fair I didn't give her a chance because I didn't want to be here and was just miserable, but whatever. I didn't date. I took her out like Sabrina wanted and this was the end of it. Sabrina owed me big time; she totally owed me a favor now. Maybe I could insist on a sexual favor. I smiled at the thought of what she would say when I suggested it and cringed at the thought of how hard she would punch me in the arm when I persisted to bother her about it.

I was unbelievably relieved when the night came to an end and I knew I was done with this hell. I figured I might as well try and get something out of tonight and turned my charm on. I spun her around to face me, pulling her close to my body and pressing her up against me tightly. I rocked our bodies into each other, brushing her hair from her face. "You're beautiful," I whispered, giving it my best try. She blushed and looked down smiling.

We continued to dance; I pressed her body into mine even harder, letting her feel my growing arousal pressed against her leg. "Look what you do to me," I whispered in her ear, holding her closer. Her breath hitched as my hands roamed her body shamelessly.

"Want to go back to my place?" I asked hoarsely, my arms wrapped tightly around her. I was totally manipulating her affection for me. I didn't care.

She pulled away a bit, biting her lip. After a moment she nodded. "Okay," she whispered. _Score_.

* * *

She was a good fuck, but not any better than any other girl I'd had. She was also clingy. She liked me way too much, probably shouldnt've slept with her. I think it was worth it though. I started to regret it a bit however when I checked my voicemail the next day around noon and I had twelve messages from Katrina.

When I felt number thirteen vibrate in my pocket I'd had enough. I flipped open my phone and hit redial.

"Joe!" She exclaimed enthusiastically at the sound of my voice. "I've been calling you all morning!"

"I know," I groaned.

"Listen Katrina," I sighed. "It's not going to work out. Stop calling me, you're really not that special," I said before hanging up quickly.

* * *

I decided to head over to Sabrina's that afternoon; I wanted to brag about how much she owed me for last night. I knew she had the day off at the bar and I just couldn't pass up the opportunity.

I walked in the door without knocking, shaking off my jacket and strolling around the house looking for her. I heard her talking in the other room and followed her voice.

"Honey, stop crying, it's okay. No, you didn't do anything wrong, yes he is an asshole. It's not your fault," a long pause. "Kat, please stop crying," she said in a slightly annoyed, slightly pained voice. I internally cringed at what I knew was coming, and took a step back.

She heard my footsteps and came to stand in front of me, holding the phone and shooting me daggers with her eyes. "Listen sweetie, I have to go. I'm sorry; I never should've let you go out with him. He's a dick," she said before hanging up the phone and throwing it on the couch in fury. _Whoops._

"You, Joe Jonas, are an asshole," she said sharply.

"I know…"

"You'd almost let me forget just how much of an asshole you can be. This morning, you reminded me exactly why I took no interest in you when we met. Because you're a selfish bastard," she spat. _Ouch._

"Did you sleep with her, ignore her calls and then tell her to stop calling you because she's 'nothing special'?" She spat.

"Yes…"

"I told you to be nice. I told you not to hurt her."

"You never said I couldn't hurt her."

"I think it was implied, Joseph. She's family," Sabrina spat in fury.

"What were you expecting? I go out with her a bunch of times; we fall in love and get married? God damn it Sabrina, that's not me. I'm not that guy!"

"You could've been nice about it Joe, you didn't have to fuck her. You didn't have to be such an ass. Would it kill you to let her down gentle? Hey, sorry it's not going to work out; you're a great girl—"

"The woman never shuts up!"

"Then lie! You do it enough as it is, would it kill you to lie to spare someone's feelings?" She yelled, waving her hands in frustration. "God damn it Joe, you really hurt her…you hurt me," she said quietly.

"Sabrina…"

"No, I ask you to do one thing for me. One nice thing and you can't. It's simply too fucking hard for you to be a decent guy one night out of your whole life," she said looking down. "Just go, Joe. I need some space. You're driving me fucking nuts. I have to go to work anyways; I took Em's shift for her tonight," she said in an annoyed tone.

"Fine," I mumbled, turning to leave.

I didn't like that she was mad at me. Dammit, all I could think about on the short drive home was how long it would take her to get over it. I knew I owed her more than this, but I was molded into this unbreakable shell, and my past was keeping me trapped. She didn't know this. She didn't know any of it, and I found myself wondering if telling her was the best thing for us.

**Comments mean so much!**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter Nine: Need You Now_**

"Screw that asshole, I don't need him," I mumbled to myself as I finished putting on my dark eyeliner. I'd decided to go out with a friend, Jen. She convinced me that clubbing tonight would be a lot more fun than sitting at home and reminiscing about all the reasons Joe was an asshole just to keep myself mad at him. I had to agree.

I adjusted my low cut top, which I had to admit made my boobs look great, and tugged up my jeans before grabbing my purse and retreating down the stairs. I soon heard a beep of a car horn outside and slipped on my heels before joining the radiant brunette in her car. This would be fun.

* * *

The club was hopping. Intoxicated idiots stumbled around, dancing, laughing, and flirting. I included myself in that group of intoxicated idiots tonight and I didn't care. It felt so good to go out without a care and have fun. Jen and I danced for an hour or so, drinking and laughing.

"I'm stealing that top sometime real soon girl, it's so hot," she yelled at me as we danced. I laughed.

"Only if I can snipe that dress," she smiled.

"You'd both look better naked anyways," I heard a voice from behind me and turned with a playful smirk. A tall handsome blonde was standing behind me wearing a cocky grin I'd seen so often on another man's face.

He pushed his body into me, placing his hands low on my hips before leaning forward to whisper in my ear. "Wanna dance?" He asked in a husky tone. What the hell, tonight was just about having fun and the man was hot.

I answered him by pushing my body farther into his and wrapping an arm around his neck. His hands slipped lower on my waste, cupping my ass as we moved together. It had been so long that it felt nice to have a man's hands on me, even if it was just for a few hours. As we danced, one of his hands moved up to play with the hem of my shirt, sliding up slightly. I stiffened and moved it down swiftly.

"Want something to drink?" I nodded. He could pay for one. He stepped away from me and I realized just how tipsy I was. I had to stop myself from swaying. Jen watched me closely. Her gaze then returned to the man I was dancing with who was retreating through the crowd.

"I have to go to the washroom, I'll be right back," she said quickly before taking off. I just nodded after the fact, a bit of a delayed reaction, and kept dancing with the strangers around me. At this point I could care less who was there, I was just having fun.

I soon felt a strong arm around my waste as the man I had been dancing with slipped an arm around me, pulling me into him. I smiled as he handed me a drink. His fingers roamed my body lightly as I took it from him and he smirked down at me. "What do you say we go somewhere a little quieter?" He asked in a throaty voice.

I held the drink in my hand, yet to take a sip. "I'm good here," I said quickly.

He didn't seem phase. "That's fine," he took a step closer to me. "I got you something special, tell me if you like it," he encouraged, gesturing to the glass in my hand. I raised an eyebrow at him and brought the glass to my mouth.

I suddenly felt another familiar hand tug me backwards and away from mystery man. Jen pulled me close to her, snatching my drink out of my hand with an angry snarl. "Give me that," she said shortly.

"Hey!" I protested. She glared at me, then at mystery man before walking over to a garbage pail and dumping the entire glass and its contents inside. She stormed back over to me snatching my hand. She was clearly not as drunk as me, and holding herself well.

"Let's go," she said trying to drag me towards the entrance.

"Jen!" I protested, glancing back at mystery man who just watched curiously.

She stopped and turned to face me, meeting my eyes. I saw anger in them but as she studied my confused face, they softened slightly. "He put something in your drink," she said solemnly. My eyes widened.

I shook my head incredulously. "No he didn't…I—"

"I watched him," she said coldly.

"How did—"

"I didn't trust him so when he went to get your drink I followed him. You're pretty gone Sabrina and I was only watching out for you," her voice softened further.

"Oh," I said dumbly. A sudden wave of hurt and fear took over my sense as I glanced back at the man still standing there watching us. He soon turned and walked away, disappearing into the crowd.

"Let's go," she said pulling me towards the exit.

A burst of cool air hit my skin as we exited the club and it cleared my head slightly. I breathed it in, trying to fight through the confusion.

I took a seat on a nearby bench and ran my hands through my hair trying to calm myself. What had just almost happened to me? I didn't even want to think about where I would be if Jen wasn't with me tonight.

"Brina?" She asked, walking over to me. "I got a cab, let's go home," she said gently.

I shook my head. "I need a minute."

She looked at me hesitantly. "The cab's not going to wait all night and there are a lot of people waiting for one…"

"You go, I'll catch one in a few minutes," I insisted.

"I'm not just leaving you here…"

"Jen, I'm a big girl. Really, thank you, but I'll be fine."

She hesitated before reluctantly climbing into the cab and leaving me with my thoughts.

I sat there for a long time, I don't know how long, just thinking, just trying to calm down. When I pulled myself together Ii realized there was only one thing to do. I found myself dialing the number before I even realized what I was doing.

"Sabrina?" He sounded worried, a little hesitant.

"Can you come get me?" I asked softly. I hated that I found myself in situations like this far too often and always needing him. I needed him. I could no longer deny this.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later found Joe's SUV parked outside the club. He got out quickly, walking around the car as I stood up. He instantly slipped off his jacket, draping it around me. His hand touched the cool skin on my arm and his eyes widened.

"You're freezing," he said pulling me into him. I shrugged. This caused him to turn his head, regarding me curiously. He opened the passenger door for me and I climbed in. He hopped in the driver's seat and turned up the heat instantly. He didn't drive away right away though; instead he turned to face me.

"Sabrina, I'm sorry," he said in a pained voice. I sighed. I knew he was.

"I know," I said quietly. "It was my fault for forcing you to go out with her."

"No, I was a jerk and—"

"Joe, let's just forget about it. I'm sorry too and thank you for coming to get me," I said quietly. Tonight really put our stupid fight into perspective. It didn't matter. "I can always depend on you and I really appreciate it," I said quietly, glancing out the window. I could feel him watching me.

Soon he put the car into drive and we began the short quiet drive back to my house. My head began to spin slightly as I watched the town blur by outside the window, the effects of all the alcohol I'd consumed tonight still having its effect.

* * *

As I walked through the front door, I had to grasp the door frame in order to get my shoes off without falling over. Joe slipped his off and then came over to grab my arm, supporting me.

"Holy hell, look at those heels. It's a miracle you didn't kill yourself," he chuckled, still supporting me. His strong hand on my arm felt so right as I was able to finally slip them off.

He let go and on my way to the stairs I nearly tumbled to the ground again, over what I couldn't say, I'm the clumsiest person. A strong arm caught me before I hit the ground and pulled me into him. I gazed up into his concerned eyes as he held me close to him. "Jesus, Sabrina. How much did you have to drink?"

I shrugged as he held my gaze with an intensity that caused me to look away. He moves his hand to my lower back as I turned towards the stairs. I climbed them, leaning ever so slightly on Joe.

When we reached my room, I plopped down on my bed. "I'm drunk," I thought out loud in a whiny voice. Joe chuckled.

"I know," he said with an amused smirk.

He walked over to my dresser and opened my drawers, shuffling through my clothes.

"Pajamas bottom left," I said sitting up before I passed out. He grabbed a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and threw them at me. I stood up to try and slip my shirt off but wobbled and landed back down on the bed. This clearly wasn't going to work. I sat there, trying to make the room stop spinning.

Joe was standing by the door, his hand on the knob, clearly about to walk out and give me some privacy.

"Joe," I whined. He looked up.

"I need help," I said helplessly. He let out a laugh and walked over to where I sat on the bed. He grabbed the t-shirt and slipped an arm through the middle. He smiled down at me.

"Arms up," I obliged and he helped me tug the t-shirt off. I wasn't self conscious around Joe, I mean it's just like I had a bathing suit on, and the alcohol was making me brave and shameless. His jaw locked and he gulped hard as he took in the sight in front of him, while trying to make it look like he wasn't staring. He averted my gaze as he helped me slip the large t-shirt over my head.

I pulled it down and stuck one of my legs out playfully kicking it up in down, as his sign to pull my jeans off. He started laughing. I undid the button at the top and starting kicking them off, Joe slid them off the rest of the way. I watched his face, set in concentration as he tried to figure out my little pajama shorts, turning them every which way. I smiled, taking in his handsome features. He had the most amazing jaw line and bone structure and those lips..."You're pretty," I said with a smile. He looked up at me with those smolderingly handsome eyes and just smiled at me, not a smirk, a true genuine smile.

"You're pretty too," he said with a laugh. He helped me step into my shorts and slip them up. When his hands were close enough to my ass I stepped closer to him, making his hands graze the skin there. He looked at me with confusion, a curious expression on his face.

"I think the last wave of alcohol just hit you," he said teasingly trying to shrug off my awkward closeness and step away from me. I wrapped an arm around his torso and gazed up into his eyes, not letting him go. It had been so long since a man had touched me the way I knew Joe knew how, the way he'd touch any girl who wanted him. Too long. Right now I was one of those girls.

I held his intense gaze as he regarded me cautiously. I moved one of my hands down to the area right above his jeans and let my hands roam the muscle there. I traced the curves and lines, loving the feeling of his smooth hard skin under my touch. I moved to the front of his torso, tracing his abs before moving lower to the small hairs on his lower stomach. I saw his eyes close briefly as he took in a deep breath. He placed his strong arms on my hips and moved me away from him a bit, calming himself.

"Sabrina," he warned. I looked up innocently. "You need to go to bed," he said gently. I playfully jumped on the bed, lying down in my most seductive pose.

"Only if you join me," I said holding his gaze.

He sighed, walking over to where I was lying and sitting down next to me. "You're drunk," he said simply.

"That's never been a problem for you before," I protested. He winced at my words.

"I will not take advantage of you," he said gently, holding my gaze as I looked up at him. I huffed.

"Sabrina, stop it, you don't want this," he said gently. But I did. It stung a little that he didn't want me though. He didn't want me the first night either. I guess I was just going to have to come to terms with that fact. My heart let out a small ache at the thought of Joe touching another woman. I brushed it off, what was I doing? Joe and I weren't right for each other. He wasn't the kind of guy I needed, besides, Joe didn't even date. I was being silly. He's my best friend.

I sighed; snuggling into the pillow and feeling the effects of the alcohol really take over. My eyes became heavy and I fought away the drowsiness. "Sorry," I whispered to him, embarrassed.

He lay down next to me, gently lifting my chin so I could look at him. "Don't worry about it," he chuckled lightly. "I'd be lying if I said I wouldn't make a move on you if I was drunk," he said with a small smile. "You're so pretty," he said mocking my earlier comment. I poked his chest playfully.

"Shut up," I moaned. This whole night had been a mixture of coherent and confusing moments and they were all starting to blur together as I became more and more tired.

I blinked a few times quickly, trying to shake the sleepy feeling from my body. Joe brushed the hair from my face gently and placed a small kiss to my temple. "Go to sleep, Brina," he said gently. "You'll feel better in the morning."

He moved to get up and I panicked slightly, clutching his arm. I didn't want to be alone tonight. "Stay with me?" I asked in a voice that sounded a little too panicked for my liking. He held my gaze steadily for a moment, studying my face.

"Alright," he said softly, standing to remove his shirt. I let him up and he slipped it off before crawling back into bed with me in only his jeans. I gulped a few times at the image of him climbing into bed next to me in only those jeans, looking like absolute perfection. He slid in behind me, pulling me into his chest and wrapping his arms around me tightly and protectively. I relaxed into his touch, loving the warm, safe feeling his arms always provided.

"One condition," I could hear the smirk in his voice. "You have to promise not to try and rape me," he teased. I tensed in his arms at his joke, the memories of earlier in the night flooding back to me quickly. Tonight had been an emotional roller coaster ride. Why is everything so much more complicated when you're drunk?

He felt be tense and rubbed his arm up and down mine soothingly. "Sabrina?" He asked, concern thick in his voice.

I just ignored his voice and tried to slip into a drunken sleep. He realized this and after a moment he sighed. "Sabrina, why did you ask me to come get you tonight?" He asked slowly. I was hoping he wouldn't ask. _Because I needed to feel safe, to feel comfortable after some guy tried to drug me and take advantage of me at a club I was only at in the first place cause I was pissed off at you and needed a night out_. I sighed.

"No reason," I said quietly. "Couldn't get a cab," I lied. He remained silent for a moment, rubbing small circles on my skin.

"Look at me," he asked. I remained facing the window. "Sabrina," he said gently, brushing the hair from my face and tucking it behind my ear. I slowly and reluctantly turned so I was facing him and looked up to meet his eyes while pressing my hand against his chest, trapping it between us.

He tilted my chin up gently so I couldn't drop my gaze. "You sounded and looked upset when I came to get you. Please tell me what happened," he pressed with concern in his eyes. I sighed.

"Nothing happened Joe!" I insisted. "I just…I…Jen and I went out for a fun night. There was this guy there," Joe stiffened and tightened his grip around me. "We were dancing or whatever; it was nothing really, just having fun. He wanted me to go home with him, I said no," Joe kept his ridged pose, protectively holding me close to him. "He went to get me a drink…" I trailed off.

Joe encouraged me forward with his eyes. I dropped my eyes and snuggled into his chest, leaning my head against him. "He put something in my drink," I said quietly. Joe's hand shot to my face, forcing me to meet his fearful expression, his eyes slightly wide and angry. His jaw was locked in anger as he started at me. "I didn't drink it, Jen stopped me," I assured him.

"Why would you take a drink from a stranger?"

I suddenly felt like a teenage girl being scolded by her father. "I know, I just, I didn't think—"

"Do you have any idea what could have happened to you?" He asked in a strained voice, pain in his eyes. "What he could've done to you?"

"I know what almost happened to me tonight, Joe. I know okay? It scared me and I learned my lesson," I choked, feeling tears brimming in my eyes.

He pulled me closer to him, holding me tightly. "God Damn it Sabrina, what if Jen wasn't there, what if you couldn't get a hold of me, what if he…" he trailed off. "Why did you even go out by yourself anyways, why didn't you bring me? Hell why did you have to go out tonight, you hate bars," he pressed.

"Because I was pissed at you and I just wanted to have a fun night out!" I held back frustrated tears.

He was quiet for a moment. "I would've been able to live with myself if something happened to you, Sabrina," he said quietly.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"It's not your fault," he said quietly.

"I'm so sorry; it scared me how easily it almost happened, how naïve I was. He scared me. He could've…."

"Raped you," Joe finished for me because I couldn't say it. "Or worse," he said coldly.

"I was stupid," I said as the first tear fell down my face. The fact that I was still sobering up wasn't helping me keep my emotions in check the way I wanted to.

"It's not your fault," he said again seriously. He grabbed my chin. "Stop it; it's not your fault. You shouldn't have to live in fear of going out. I just…I should've been there. You shouldn't have been mad at me in the first place and I'm sorry for acting like such an idiot," he said seriously.

"Joe, it doesn't matter anymore. I'm over our fight. There are far worse things in life, so I've learned tonight," I shook my head.

Joe squeezed me against him again tightly. He rubbed small circles on my back and held onto me like he could protect me from every evil in the world. The strange thing is, when he held me like that, I felt like he could. "Thank you," I whispered quietly. I'd be lost without this man, and that's the damn truth. I fell asleep in Joe's arms the way I often did, feeling like there was nothing more perfect than the sensation of his arms around me.

**Sorry this one took so long, school is kicking my ass. Comments?**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten**_

I woke to the annoying vibration of my phone on my bedside table and flipped it open, half awake. I answered it not bothering to check the caller ID.

"Hello?" I groaned.

"Happy Birthday, Son," came a familiar voice. I froze.

His voice made the anger I'd suppressed for so long flare inside of me once again.

"What do you want?" I growled.

"Can a father not call his son on his birthday?" He feigned innocence.

"What gives you the right to call yourself a father?" I spat.

"Hey," he responded quickly, his own tempter flaring. Like father, like son.

"You're the worst excuse for a father…"

He cut me off. "Well from what I hear son, you're shaping up to be exactly like me," he challenged.

I winced at his words—like I ever had the chance to turn our any differently. The absurdity of the conversation made my anger rise even farther.

"You bastard," I growled. "I hate you," I spat, sitting up in bed.

"You hate yourself," he retorted.

I slammed my phone shut on him, unable to hear or speak another word. I wouldn't let him ruin my birthday. _Asshole._

* * *

"Happy Birthday!" I yelled into the phone around eleven after Joe answered on the third ring.

He chuckled. "Thanks, Sabrina."

I bounced on my toes, in a giddy mood. "Soo…"

"So?"

"What are we doing for your birthday? I got the night of work," I pressed.

"Umm, I don't know. I didn't really want to do anything much. I was thinking just like dinner and some drinks or something with some friends."

"Whatever makes you happy, Joe," I smiled. "When and where?"

* * *

I wondered into the bar/restaurant, Joe's present in hand. I walked aimlessly, searching the crowd for any sign of his raven hair. I eventually spotted him at a booth in the corner with two other men.

"Happy Birthday!" I chimed as he stood to greet me. His smile spread wide as I approached and he engulfed me in a hug.

"Thanks for coming," he said softly as he released me and we took a seat. I sat next to Joe and across from the two other men he had invited. He introduced them as Jared and Derek. I smiled politely and took my seat. I'd spent so much time with Joe, just the two of us, that I'd kind of forgotten he had other friends. As Jared shot me a wink, I quickly remembered why I hadn't spent time with them before. They were his party buddies and they had much of the same attitude I saw in Joe.

"You said she was hot, Joe, but I didn't think you meant this hot," Jared teased. I chuckled lightly, ignoring the comment and surprising the urge to roll my eyes. I glanced at Joe who gave him a tight lipped smile in return. Derek merely grinned like a fool. It was clear who the idiot in the group was.

We ordered out meals and fell into casual conversation. I'll admit it was a bit awkward having dinner with three guys, but it was Joe's birthday and these were his friends, I could deal.

I found they fell into easy similar conversation with each other and had little to say to me, which I didn't mind. I was content to eat my food and listen. They asked me questions and tried to include me, but it was clear I was the odd man—woman out.

Derek had been shamelessly checking our waitress out the entire night and flirting with her like a fool. I felt bad for her, knowing the awkwardness of a situation like that all too well. Waiting tables was such a joy.

When she came back with refills or beer for the guys and a mixed drink for me, Derek's smile spread wider and I couldn't help but silently chuckle.

"She has the best ass," Derek said, stuffing a fry in his mouth. Joe and Jared nodded along, which shocked me a bit. Joe didn't typically make comments like that anymore around me. I knew he made them, but he'd learned to control what he said around me, it was a small change I'd noticed in him since we'd become friends.

"I'd tap that," Jared agreed. Joe and Derek chuckled. I groaned silently and shifted in my chair. _Nasty._

Joe cleared his throat, noting my unease. "Guys," he warned.

Derek laughed. "Sorry sweetheart, did we offend you?" He asked with a smirk.

I gave him a tight lipped smile back. "Not at all," I said politely.

"You're probably used to hearing things like that," he said, eyeing me.

I merely smiled and stood from the table. "Excuse me, I have to use the washroom," I said, walking away and hoping that Jared wasn't comparing my ass with the waitress'.

Men. I groaned. _The things I do for Joe._ I quickly freshened up and made my way back to the table.

I paused however when I saw Jared leaning up against the wall outside the restrooms, arms crossed and a cocky smirk on his face.

"I lied," he said in a smug tone. "You have the best ass in the world," he pushed off the wall to stand in front of me.

"How charming," I said giving him a fake smile.

"I can certainly see why Joe spends so much time with you," he said leering.

"Give it a rest," I huffed, trying to move past him.

"How many times _have_ you two slept together? He has to keep coming back for a reason," he leered. "I bet you're a great fuck," he added, not letting me pass.

I groaned. "You know, if it wasn't Joe's birthday I'd tell you where to stick it and walk out of here right now," my agitation finally showed through my voice.

He stepped forward even more. "Honey, I already know exactly where I want to stick it tonight—"

"Jared!" I saw Joe over Jared's shoulder, standing in a ridged pose behind him, fists clenched, jaw locked.

"What Joe? I'm just asking your pretty friend if she's up for a good time?" He said innocently, turning his attention back to me.

Joe came to stand between us, causing Jared to back up a few steps. "Not her," he said coldly.

Jared let out a light chuckle. "Fine, Joe, I guess you're the only one who gets to fuck her," he said turning to leave. It was worth a try. I thought she was fair game, but apparently not" he said with a wink. _Disgusting._ "I got to get going anyways man, happy birthday," he said turning to leave.

I could hear Joe's raged breathing beside me as he tried to calm himself. I placed a gentle hand on his arm and he turned to look at me, his face softening. "It's okay, Joe," I said gently.

His eyes flashed with concern for a moment before he nodded stiffly. "Sorry," he said gently.

"We're at the bar, I got you a drink," he said grabbing my hand and leading me through the crowd.

I took a seat beside him, noting that Derek was not farther down the bar chatting with a young blonde. I took a sip of my drink as Joe settled in next to me. I'd found the perfect opportunity to give him his present.

I dug through my purse, pulling the box out and placing it on the table in front of him, smiling.

He looked down at the box, pink bow and all and then back at me with slight confusion. "You didn't have to get me anything, Brina."

"Yes I did," I said flashing him a cheesy smile. His face lit up and he smiled back at me, glancing back down at the box.

"Open it silly!" I encouraged.

He set his beer down, picking up the package and turning it in his hand. He ripped off the colorful paper, revealing the rectangular velvet box underneath. He glanced at me with wide eyes and then back at the box. He opened it slowly and a look of shock crossed his face. I smiled wider, if that was possible. I loved making this man happy.

He glanced down at the white watch before him, running his fingers along it gently. A huge smile spread across his face, the smile I loved so much and I returned it whole heartedly.

"It's amazing," he whispered, taking it from the box to look at it closer.

"I thought you might like it," I said modestly. "I saw it and I was like, that's so…Joe."

He slipped it on immediately, beaming back at me, his eyes sparkling with happiness.

"This is, beyond amazing, Sabrina," he said with such sincerity my heart swelled. "Thank you so much, I love it," he hopped off the chair and engulfed me in a hug. I happily hugged him back, delighted that he'd liked the gift so much.

"I'm happy you're happy," I said honestly as we climbed back into our chairs. I took another sip of my drink, watching Joe admire his watch. He just sat there playing with it, then smiling back at me and playing with it again. He was like a kid on Christmas and it made me smile like a fool.

We sat and talked for a while longer, drinking and chatting. The conversation flowing more freely the more we drank. We enjoyed each other's company, laughed and joked comfortably and I tried to make Joe's birthday a happy one.

A few drinks later, Joe was greeted by a tap on the shoulder. I looked up to see a tall, stunningly beautiful brunette smiling down at him. He turned to face her, smiling back.

"Hey stranger," she said with a playful wink. "Care to dance?"

He glanced at me hesitantly for permission but I merely smiled and gave him an encouraging nod. She looked like a slut, but who was I to stop him form having fun on his birthday. He lived for opportunities like this.

"Go ahead," I said with a smile that I may have faked just a bit. He rose and followed her to the dance floor.

I was left sitting by myself, drinking something I couldn't remember the name of and watching them grind on each other.

Derek came to sit with me, keeping me company. He wasn't a bad guy, just kind of a total idiot and a little bit of a pervert, then again, what man wasn't?

I watched Joe whisper something in the brunette's ear as they danced as she let out a flirtatious laugh. I watched him run his hands along her body and her rock her hips into him. A strange feeling suddenly came over me and my stomach turned slightly. I needed some air.

Turning quickly on my heels, I exited the bar. The alcohol I'd consumed that night was enough to make me slightly tipsy on my feet, but not enough to make me stupid. I had a good buzz going and I was having fun. _Was._

Sometimes though I thought life would be easier if I stopped drinking all together.

The cool air hit my face as I stepped out into the dark, quiet street. I breathed it in gratefully as my head seemed to clear a bit. I took a few steps from the exit and moved over to the wall of the building where a man stood a few feet away, smoking a cigarette. I leaned against it, letting my head fall back as I took a few deeps breaths.

Sometimes when you're a little drunk, you do things that just don't make sense. Sometimes you just absolutely have to do something and you don't know why. At that moment, I really felt like I needed a walk. I needed a moment away from the craziness to clear my head. I just wanted to walk.

I stood there for another few minutes before pushing off the wall and heading for the sidewalk. A stroll around the block would suffice.

"Sabrina!" I heard his voice from behind me. I turned to see Joe jogging lightly after me, the cool air making his breath visible against the night sky.

"Where are you going? I was worried about you…"

I smiled half heartedly at him; I was in a strange mood. I kind of just felt like being alone, being secluded. Like I said, sometimes when I'm drunk I make no sense. I didn't know why my mood had suddenly taken a turn for the worst. Maybe I just felt lonely.

"For a walk," I said simply, turning to continue down the sidewalk.

He caught up to me quickly, falling into stride beside me.

"What? It's freezing out here…why…" His voice trailed off confused.

"I just need some air."

He looked around briefly at the dark and empty street for a moment before turning his attention back to me. I could feel him staring at me, studying my face in silence. "I'll come with you," he said simply, turning his head forward once again.

"You don't have to, you were with that girl, I didn't mean to pull you away."

"You didn't," he insisted. I just shrugged as we continued walking, turning down a street to the right. I kept my eyes ahead of me as we walked in silence. I said nothing to him and he kept quiet beside me. Joe seemed to be deep in thought as he tucked his hands in his pocket and put his jacket closer. It was a cold night but I barely noticed.

After a few moments he finally spoke. "Is something wrong?" he asked hesitantly.

"No."

I felt him studying my face again as I ignored him. He said nothing. We continued walking, rounding another corner and I continued paying no attention to my surroundings. There was a large crack on the dark sidewalk and I lost my bearings, tripping and stumbling forward, sure I was about to have an intimate moment with the pavement.

A strong arm caught me, pulling me up right and into him. He held my arm tightly, worry in his features. I was a clumsy drunk, as I'd proved many times. Joe was hard to figure out. When he was drunk he had two sides to him, the fun drunk and the serious. It was like he could turn them off as he pleased. I knew he'd had quite a bit to drink tonight, but he was so hard to figure out. I'd never met someone so good at acting like they hadn't had a drink as Joe. Sure he could have fun, but when it came to needing a responsible person around, someone who could get you home and in bed, someone who would watch out for you, Joe was always that person. It was like once he reached a certain point, he was fine. He was clear headed and responsible the moment he chose to be and it boggled my mind.

I met his eyes; our faces were just inches apart. I could feel his breath hot on my skin as he locked eyes with mine, an intensity burning in them. The closeness between us was comfortable and he had yet to release his grip on my arm, still holding me close to him protectively.

"Careful," he whispered softly, still studying my face with such intensity. He couldn't figure out what the hell was wrong with me tonight and honestly, neither could I.

"Sorry," I whispered.

After a moment, he broke eye contact and move away from me, dropping his death grip on my arm.

"Maybe we should head back," he said after a few more moments. I nodded.

"Yeah," I said quietly. "I think I'm gunna head home."

He looked a little sad and still greatly confused. "Do you want me to get you a cab, or come and make sure you get home okay or…"

"No, Joe," I said softly, smiling at the gesture.

I caught sight of the woman he'd been dancing with earlier, she was peering out the door, trying to get a glimpse of what we were up to outside. "Go have fun, I'm just tired," I said softly. "The night's not over and I think someone is waiting for you," I said looking over his shoulder.

He turned his head briefly, but seeming unfazed, turned back to face me.

"Happy birthday," I said pulling him in for a tight hug. "I had fun tonight."

He released me, the confusion I'd seen on his face since he'd found me outside still evident as he pulled away.

I hailed the closest cab and opened the door, looking back over my shoulder. "Night, Joe," I said softly.

"Night," he whispered, his eyebrows pressed together in uncertainty.

I climbed in the cab and it pulled away swiftly. I watched out the window as Joe stayed rooted in place, watching as it pulled away until we rounded the corner.

**So I only managed to hint at Joe's past, the full story will come out hopefully in the next chapter. As I wrote this one I realized it just wasn't time yet. Anyways I liked this chapter...the last little bit is personal and makes more sense to me than you know; I hope it makes sense to you. Maybe a few of you caught on, but Sabrina knows why she's upset she just won't admit it. Everything will become clearer soon. Reviews mean the world to me! xo ily all ****  
****  
oh and Idk if I've told you guys before but I have twitter! /meganlynnxo**

**xo**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter Eleven: When I Close My Eyes It's You I See, Tell Me; Do You See Me? **_

**Chapter Title: Everywhere - Michelle Branch**

"I'm kicking your ass," Joe taunted as he hit the controller extra hard for dramatic effect. He'd seem to have forgotten about my strange behavior a few nights prior or just decided to let it go, which I was grateful for. I still hadn't figured out what the hell that was.

"Ahh! Joe, that zombie dude is seriously about to kill me, get your ass over here and kill it for me," I screeched, cowering away from the television, afraid the zombie would attack me through the screen.

"You're supposed to kill them, not me Sabrina, that's how you win."

"Can't," I screeched. "Too scared," I held a pillow up over my face as I stabbed at the controller aimlessly hitting buttons and having no clue what I was actually doing.

"This is why women should never play call of duty," he huffed, taking on my zombies as well as his and of course killing them all successfully and excelling us into the next level.

I cowered at the Nazi zombies staring at me and pulled my knees to my chest. Joe chuckled, dropping his own controller and scotching closer to me. We both sat there in our pajamas, bumming around. It has been an amazing, lazy Sunday. I caught sight of our cereal bowls on my coffee table and smiled.

"Don't worry," Joe chuckled, pulling me into him to wrap an arm around my waste. "I won't let the bad zombies get you," he said in a playful sarcastic tone.

"Good, cause we both know I suck at fending them off."

"Or maybe I'll just let them eat you," he chuckled.

"Joe!" I screeched.

"Kidding!" He threw his hands up in the air in surrender. I chuckled.

His phone vibrated on the table behind us and he padded around for it, opening it without moving much or checking the caller ID.

"Yup," he answered half heartedly. Suddenly his face hardened. He pulled the phone away from his ear and checked the number quickly before putting it back once again.

"No I do not want to do lunch!" He roared into the phone. I cowered at his sudden anger, and stared at him incredulously.

"How dare you call me again? I thought I told you to fuck off!" He spat, his fists clenching at his side.

"Oh I didn't? Well my mistake. Fuck. Off." There was a pause and I looked around the room, trying to pretend I wasn't listening, but I mean, how could I not be?

"Don't call me again, ever. I don't want anything from you. You were too busy for me for the last twenty three years and now guess what? I'm too busy for you!"

"How dare you bring mom into this?"

"I am not your son, goodbye," he slammed his phone shut and chucked it across the room. I'm pretty sure I heard something plastic snap and I cringed. I hugged my knees and stayed quiet, in fear of saying the wrong thing. He was so worked up.

I watched from the corner of my eye as Joe's ragged breathing slowed a bit. He looked down, squeezing his eyes shut. His jaw was locked tightly as his hair fell in his face and his fists remained clenched in front of him.

"Joe?" I said tentatively, peeking over my knees.

He took a few more deep breaths before looking up. He met my eyes and his face suddenly softened.

His fists unclenched as he moved closer to me once again, pulling me into him and keeping an arm around my waste.

"I scared you, I'm sorry," he said softly.

"No, it's okay I…who was that?" I asked quietly, glancing up at him.

He grabbed my hand and the tension in his body suddenly subsided. My touch had calmed him. I smiled. He looked down and met my eyes, his curly morning hair falling into his handsome face.

"My father."

"Oh…"

There was a long pause. "It didn't sound like you're on good terms," I offered, pushing him a bit.

"We're not."

There was another long pause and I sighed. He wasn't going to tell me. I really thought after all this time he would be able to tell me. I was his best friend. It was clear this was a part of his past he didn't open up about often but it was one I needed to hear because I knew it was the key to his heart, the key to his secrets and the reason he was well, Joe.

I looked away, regaining my thoughts.

"He's an asshole," Joe said suddenly in a cold tone. I looked back at him; he was staring ahead lost in thought. I rubbed his arm gently encouraging him to continue.

Much to my relief he kept talking.

"He was, well, he was a lot like me," Joe looked down, rubbing his eyes with his fingers.

He chuckled darkly.

"Different woman every night, never really grew up. He knocked my mother up and here I am. You'd think once he had a kid he'd grow up but no. He continued his lifestyle, leaving my mother home with me. They lived together, never married. He cheated on her, all the time. She put up with it because, well, what else could she do? She had a baby to take care of and she needed him," his words were strained. He paused to let out a deep breath and I continued to rub his arm gently.

"The night," he paused, swallowing hard. "The night he hit her the first time I was four. I still remember him coming home drunk and her screams. That wasn't the last time," His jaw locked. "Finally he just got fed up with us all together and he took off. I was five I think. That was the last time I ever saw him," he squeezed my hand, still glancing away.

"I grew up with no father figure. My mother was always working and barely ever home. I hung out with the worst kind of kids and began to care about nothing but parties and women, one night escapes from it all, an escape from me. And here I am," he said meeting my eyes again.

"Like father like son," he said with a shrug.

"But you're not like that, Joe," I said quickly. He held my gaze curiously.

"You have a kind heart. In that situation, you would've acted so differently. Sure you like to have fun, but you're not a heartless, selfish monster."

I paused. "You're better than that, better than him."

"Am I?" He challenged.

"This is who I am Sabrina, I'll never change," he said with an edge of certainty.

I knew he was wrong. I'd already seen a change in him. Around me he could be such a sweetheart and that was not how his father had acted around his mother. They were not the same and besides, I liked this Joe. He liked to have fun, so what, he was young. I had faith he would grow up someday, but for now he was my fun best friend and I could live with that.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, grabbing his arm tightly and resting my head against his shoulder.

"For what?" he looked down at me.

"Everything." He placed a gentle kiss on the top of my head and there was a short pause.

"Thank you," he said quietly after a moment.

"For what?"

"Everything," he echoed. I chuckled and he joined me.

"I think we have to finish taking down the zombies before they take over the world and we're all doomed," he said lightheartedly. I chuckled.

"If we must," I said grabbing out controllers. And soon all the darkness for forgotten for a moment and left behind as we kicked some zombie ass and laughed the rest of our Sunday away.

* * *

When my shift ended the next day, I got a phone call. I quickly answered it while grabbing my stuff.

"Hello?"

"Hey Brina, listen. I'm not coming over tonight…I have plans," I wasn't upset, we hadn't made plans or anything. It had just become default for Joe to end up at my place if he had nothing better to do.

I heard giggling in the background and became slightly yet unintentionally irritated.

"What kind of plans?" I tried to keep the annoyance out of my voice.

"The female kind?" He said hesitantly, I heard very distinct kissing noises and resisted the urge to vomit in my mouth.

"Yeah whatever Joe, have fun," I said, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"Call you tomorrow?"

"Sure, bye," I said hanging up the phone. A pang went through my heart at the mental image of another woman all over Joe. My heart hurt even more at the thought of his arms around someone else.

I grabbed my jacket out of the back and headed back out to the bar to leave, a sudden agitation taking over, though I had no idea why. I had no right to be jealous. I pushed the thought away, I wasn't jealous. Jealous would imply feelings, and those are defiantly not what I have for Joe. Defiantly not.

"Bye, Sabrina," a regular waved. He came in here all the time, always making passes at me, but I always smiled and turned him down.

I paused, turning to face him for a moment. If Joe could screw whoever he wanted so could I. I was sick of being along, sick of trying to find Prince Charming when clearly Cinderella already had him. Bitch. I needed a few hours of comfort, a few hours where I could feel wanted.

"Hey Anthony," I said making my way over to him. He smiled brightly as I took a seat beside him.

"I'll take that drink now."

An hour later found us stumbling through the front door of his apartment, kissing furiously and trying not to trip over anything.

Before I knew it, we had fallen back on his bed, and our clothes were ending up on the floor faster than I could comprehend.

He kissed me and he touched me but it didn't feel right. It didn't feel comforting and warm; it didn't make me smile like when Joe touched me, like when Joe held me. His touch was hungry, not gentle like Joe's. His lips were hard and fast moving, not soft like Joe's had been the few times we'd shared drunken kisses.

"You're beautiful," he whispered as he slipped off my shirt. I blushed and my heart swelled with a dull pain. The words I'd waited so long to hear out of a man's mouth. It had been far too long since I'd let myself have a relationship, since I'd let someone get close enough to say that to me and mean it. And I heard them finally, in a one night stand, from a stranger's lips. They had brought me comfort, made me feel wanted, but they hadn't meant anything to me, they hadn't come from the one person I wanted to hear say it.

Though that person had complimented me many times, he'd never done it this way. We'd never been intimate enough, and I'd never been so exposed and vulnerable in front of him for him to ever call me beautiful in the way this man just had.

All thoughts slipped from my brain as he removed the rest of my clothing and made me feel good. He made me feel sexy and confident and for one night, not alone.

It was my fault. I could have someone if I chose, but I'd been pushing people away. The last year or so I'd been avoiding relationships because I was afraid to end up with the wrong guy again, I was afraid to get hurt again. I was waiting for this perfect man that I was beginning to believe just didn't exist. So yeah, I was lonely. I was stupid and tonight I was able to forget it all in the comfort of this man's arms.

The only thing is, when I woke up the next morning and slowly got out of bed, careful not to wake Anthony, I didn't feel wanted, or sexy, or comforted. I felt just as lonely as ever, I felt like trash and I felt like I'd done something extremely foolish. Last night's short lived bliss

All I could think about was what it was like to wake up next to Joe, with his arms around me, and what it was like to breathe in his familiar scent in the morning as I truly felt safe and lonely and happy. All I could think about was how a simple stroke of my cheek from Joe when I was upset had felt better than any touch I'd received last night.

All I could think was how jealous I suddenly got thinking of him waking up like this next to another woman. All I could do was sigh in defeat as I realized that that was what his life consisted of, that was who he was. Joe Jonas' life was a string of last night's and a bunch of this mornings and he wasn't looking for anything else anytime soon; that's just who he was.

All I could do was slip my cloths on and bite my lip to hold back the tears as I realized what I'd been trying for months to deny—I had feelings for my best friend, serious feelings, and he could never be mine because he didn't want me like that and he never would, and no man's touch would ever be good enough because it simply wasn't his.

**Kay so the truth comes out...for both Joe and Sabrina. I know some of you saw that coming, the question is, will she tell Joe and what will he think? Hmmmmm.....**

I'd also like to make it clear that Joe has a few very different sides, mostly the person he is with Sabrina and the person he is when she's not around.

Sabrina also has two sides. She has the side we saw at the beginning of the fic, the tough girl who takes no shit and she has this more vulnerable side that comes out when she takes her guard down around Joe. She really is a vulnerable person who tries to be tough. Just thought I'd clarify.

Comment are love. Love you all xo


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter Twelve: She says Baby, it's 3 am I must be lonely. **_

**Chapter Title - 3 AM - Matchbox Twenty**

I climbed in front of the television with a fresh bowl of popcorn and pressed play on the remote. It was Titanic time. Always a classic and tonight I felt like doing nothing more than enjoying a damn good movie and relaxing while trying to forget about last night. I tried not to think about the fact that I wanted Joe here with me, making fun Leonardo Dicaprio because he was secretly jealous of him. I was trying my best to ignore my newly discovered feeling for Joe because I knew eventually they would pass, they had to.

It would never happen between us and it would never work. Besides, I didn't want to ruin our friendship by saying something. I was not rationalizing. I wasn't. This was for the best.

I heard a shuffling outside the door and pushed the thoughts away. I plastered on a fake smile and turned to face the door as Joe walked in.

"Hey Brina," he said happily. "Oh not this tool again, Rose was an idiot…" he started, pointing at the television.

"He was a better choice than Cal, that man was just a douche bag," I argued, turning back to the television screen.

Joe mumbled something incoherent and slipped off his shoes. The room became silent for a moment, an awkward tension building as Joe stood beging me for a moment, I could hear him fidgeting.

"So where were you last night?" Joe asked, trying to sound nonchalant as he pocketed his keys and took a seat on the couch next to me.

I clutched my popcorn bowl closer, snuggling into my blankets in front of the television. I stared at the TV a little too intently and shrugged.

"I just didn't hear from you, I was worried," he studied my face.

"I uh…hung out with a friend after work," I said shoving more popcorn in my mouth and never moving my eyes from the screen in hopes he would take a hint and shut up. I wasn't particularly proud of what had gone down last night. I was actually regretting it and just wanted to forget about my momentary stupidity lapse.

"Which friend?" He prompted. I sighed.

I hesitated for a moment but his eyes never left my face. "I went home with a guy okay," I said looking away in shame.

"You what?" He said in an exasperated tone.

I turned to face him for the first time. "You have no right to judge me," I said quickly. "You do it all the time," I argued.

He hesitated, searching my eyes for a moment, twisting his phone in his hand absent mindedly. "I'm not… I'm just," he paused. "I'm surprised," he said honestly.

"That's not like you, Sabrina. You're not like that," his face was crinkled in confusion.

"I would never judge you, it's just…Why would you let yourself be used like that? You're better than that…"

"Maybe I was just sick of being lonely," I said quietly.

He sighed, his jaw locking. He grabbed me and pulled me against his chest. I relaxed against him as he placed his chin on my head. "When you're lonely you call me. That's what I'm here for," he whispered.

"Maybe I'm just sick of being alone in general. Maybe I'm sick of pushing everyone away because I'm afraid of getting hurt again. Maybe I want someone, all the time, not just a friend."

Joe was quiet for a long time. He wrapped his arms around my torso from behind pulling me tighter against him. "You'll find him and he'll be the luckiest man in the world," he breathed. I shivered at the feeling of his hot breath against my neck.

It killed me that Joe didn't want a relationship, not just with me but with anyone. He would make an amazing boyfriend. He was supportive and perfect around me, I'm sure he'd be great for a girl someday.

My heart throbbed as he brushed my hair from my face gently. I leaned into his touch, loving ever second of it, wishing he understood what it meant to me when he did that. I wanted so badly for him to be mine, but I knew it would never happen.

Joe simply didn't want that in life right now, and from what I knew about him and his past, I wasn't sure if he'd ever want it. I'd also never even been good enough to be one of his one night stands, so I was sure he'd never want it with me.

"It was stupid of me," I said quietly. "I didn't think about it, I just did it."

Joe ran his hand up and down my arm in a soothing gesture. "Shh, we all make mistakes," he said softly.

"Are they mistakes for you?" I asked, looking up to meet his face. "You party so much; spend so much time in other girl's beds, do you ever regret it?"

He shrugged. "No," he paused and smirked. "But I'm a guy," he chuckled lightly.

I smacked his arm playfully. "Sabrina you can probably count the men you've been with on one hand," he said softly. "When you make love it means something to you, it doesn't mean anything to me anymore and it hasn't for a long time."

I hoped I could make it mean something to him again one day. It was beautiful if it was with someone you loved. "You're so vulnerable in my eyes Brina, and you may not see it but I do. I just don't want to see you hurt, so be careful," he said gently, playing with a strand of my hair as I lay on him. "Chose who you give yourself to wisely," he said, placing a gentle kiss on my temple. I sighed; I felt my heart twinge at the gesture. "You're too good to throw yourself away."

I almost wanted to laugh, him of all people lecturing me, but he made sense. "It wasn't something I normally do. I don't know what I was thinking and I wish I could take it back," I said honestly, snuggling against him.

"I know," he whispered. "And I' sorry, I wasn't trying to tell you what to do, you can sleep with whoever you want. You just worry me sometimes," he said quietly, I could feel his breath on my ear and my eyes fluttered closed. "Please, call me the next time you're upset. I'd rather hold you in my bed than see you in someone else's." He placed another loving kiss on my temple.

I blinked back tears at his words. "Promise," I said quietly.

"Alright, now let's watch the selfish bitch who hogged the door whine about how fabulously rich she could've been," he chuckled, turning up the volume on the television. "It's been far too long since I watched this sucker sink," he continued.

I smacked his arm playfully. "You just don't get this movie do you, she never loved Cal; She loved Jack!" I protested.

"Shhh, Kate Winslet's about to take her clothes off," he said, placing a finger over my mouth. I groaned.

* * *

I stood in front of the sink, washing dishes aimlessly and thinking. It was a lazy Sunday morning and I was doing housework before work. Joe told me that he was going out tonight. I cringed inwardly at the way he would probably end the night, touching another girl the way I so badly wanted him to touch me. I yearned for his hand to trail my body just once the way I'd seen it touch other girls. I yearned for him to look at me that way, like he needed me. I wanted him so—"

"Sabrina!" I jumped as my thoughts were interrupted. "Here's your sweater, you left it at my house. Nick's here, I'm going out with him tonight so I'll call you later!" I heard Joe shout from my front door.

"Wait!" I said scrambling out of my kitchen, tossing the dishes back in the sink, my haphazard bun threatening to fall out of my hair.

"Have fun!" I smiled, engulfing him in a hug. He chuckled and hugged me back tightly.

"Have a good night at work," he said softly. I pulled away smiling. I looked over at his brother and gave a friendly smile. We'd met and talked a few times, nothing serious.

"Nice to see you again," I smiled.

"You too."

I looked back at Joe and noticed that his collar was in disarray. I chuckled, reaching forward to fold it back properly. He fidgeted. "Brina!" He whined.

"Hold still," I said, straightening his shirt. I scanned his body. He looked good tonight, but when did he not? There was a small curl that had escaped his gelled back hair and I reached forward to brush it out of the way but I stopped myself. I like it, it fit him. I held his gaze for a long moment.  
"You look great," I smiled. He beamed back at me.

"Know what, I actually have to use the bathroom really quick, hang on," he said slipping his shoes off and dashing down the hall quickly, leaving Nick and I standing there somewhat awkwardly.

I noticed Nick was staring at me quite intently. I turned my head to meet his gaze, a curious look on his face.

"What?" I pressed. He smirked a little.

"So, how long have you been in love with my brother?" He said, an air of humour in his voice.

My eyes widened. "Excuse me?" I asked.

"Plain as day to me," he said, that smile never leaving his face.

"I'm not…" I shut my mouth as Joe came back down the hallway. I gave Nick a panicked curious look and he merely chuckled quietly.

"Let's go!" Joe said slipping his shoes back on and reaching for his keys in his pocket.

He pulled me in for one last hug, before placing a gentle kiss goodbye on my forehead. I closed my eyes at his touch and breathed in his scent.

"Bye, Brina, I'll call you later," he said before turning to leave. Nick shot me a knowing look over my shoulder before exiting the house with a wave a moment after.

"Nice seeing you," he called. I mumbled something incoherent in response. My mind was still too shocked to register anything.

Was it really that obvious? I mean I wasn't in love with him I just had feelings and I didn't show them, I was very good at keeping them hidden. Wasn't I? I knew they could never be acted upon so I kept them bottled up. I was good at hiding my feelings I'd been doing it my whole life.

Then how the hell had Nick read me like an open book? What the Fuck.

**So poor Sabrina :[  
She likes him so much and she can't be with him. Awee.  
And an intro into Nick's character! Yay. I love Nicky lol  
Anyways comments are always appreciated! I love you all, please let me know what you thought.  
I also updated **_**Fighting For Love**_** the other day if you haven't checked it out yet :]  
xox  
-Megan **


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter Thirteen: I'll Be Your Crying Shoulder**_

_Chapter Title: I'll Be - Edwin McCain_

In Joe's absence, I found myself doing some much needed cleaning while I actually had the house to myself. I was kind of glad Nick had taken Joe out because it looked like a pig sty in here.

I tossed my hair up and began some oh so crucial dusting before pulling the vacuum out. But of course the second I started the vacuum the phone rang. Doesn't it always? I groaned, rushing to pick it up before the line went dead.

"Hello?" I huffed.

"Sabrina," I heard my mother's distressed voice on the other end.

"Mom? What's wrong?" I rarely ever heard her this distraught.

"Baby, I need to tell you something," I heard her voice crack. "Maybe you should sit down."

"Mom! What's going on?" I was starting to sound just as panicked.

"Sweetheart, your cousin was involved in an accident," she said quietly.

My heart skipped a beat. "Which one?"

"Katrina," she said after a short pause. My heart ripped in half. We were so close, she was practically my sister.

"What happened?"

"Drunk driver, hit her head on," the pain in her voice made this even harder. I could feel my heart beating in my ears.

"Is she going to be okay? I'll come home. I'll come and see her and—"

"Sweetheart," I heard a loud sob. "She's gone," there was a loud pause where it felt like time stood still. "She's dead, Sabrina."

I heard the phone hit the floor in a loud thump but I did not flinch at the sound. I collapsed in on myself, falling to the floor in shock. My breath hitched as I tried to absorb the information I'd just been given, and once the first tear fell, the dam broke. I'd lost all control.

Time stood still. Pain became numbness.

I stayed that way for what seemed like forever, my head buried in my knees which I hugged against my chest as I let sobs rack through my body. I let the grief take control as I surrendered to my rawest emotions, because nothing else mattered right now but the reality of her death.

I don't know how long I stayed like that before I heard a faint shuffling of keys near the doorway.

I heard faint muffled mumbling in the distance. "She was so hot dude, she wanted you…"

"Sabrina?" I heard his voice faintly in the distance. "We're back," he called.

"Nick's still here, he wanted to say goodbye and then I thought we could—" I heard footsteps round the corner and then there was a moment of painfully long silence.

"Sabrina," he breathed. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" He asked as he rushed to my side. I suddenly felt a gentle hand on my back and I knew who it was. His scent and comfort surrounded me, but I did not move to look at him, staying motionless as I continued to sob to the point of hyperventilation.

I heard a second set of footsteps slowly and quietly enter the room and come to a halt.

"Sabrina," he whispered, the pain and worry in his own voice making me look up for a moment to meet his eyes.

"What happened?" He searched my eyes, reaching forward to brush my disheveled hair from my face and wipe some of the mascara from under my eyes. I saw Nick hovering by the door way from the corner of my eye, but I couldn't face him right now.

"Remember," I choked. I look a deep breath. "Remember, my cousin Katrina?" Of course he did.

"Uh, yeah, the one you made me go out with," he said hesitantly. "She's like your sister?" He added hesitantly.

"She's dead," I choked, my voice cracking on the last word. His eyes widened.

"What?"

"She was hit by a drunk driver," I felt the tears begin to fall harder again. I couldn't talk about this anymore. I turned away from him again before the sobs started once again and I couldn't control myself. I buried my head in my hands again as I lost control of my emotions all over again.

I suddenly felt a pair of familiar strong arms wrap around me, encasing me in their protection. I sighed gratefully at his touch. Only he could do that to me, calm me ever so slightly right now. "Brina, I am so sorry," he breathed into my ear.

I heard a shuffling across the room; I'd forgotten Nick was here. "Call me if you need anything, either of you," he said quietly. "My condolences, Sabrina," he said before exiting the room. A moment later I heard the front door shut quietly.

I turned towards Joe, pulling him into me. I grasped onto his shirt tightly, balling it in my hands as I began to sob uncontrollably. He placed his chin on my head, wrapping his arms around me tighter, moving them in soothing motions up and down my back and whispering reassuring words in my ear.

"We were like sisters, I saw her more than I see my own mother…I, this can't…"

"Shh," he whispered soothingly as I continued to ruin his shirt with my tears.

"Joe," I choked, gripping onto him with a strength I didn't know I had. "It hurts, so bad.

"I know," he soothed, placing a gentle kiss to my temple. "I'm right here," he said softly, trying to sooth me in any way he could.

"Stay with me, don't leave me," I pleaded. I couldn't be alone right now, I just couldn't.

"Sabrina, I'm not going anywhere. I am staying right here for as long as you need me." He promised.

"Thank you," I choked out softly. The tears would not slow, the pain would not dull. Joe let me cry, he let me cling to him for hours and I was so grateful for that.

After a long while he picked me up gently, bridal style, lifting me in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my head in his chest as he made his way upstairs.

He brought me to my room and gently sat me down on the edge of my bed as he moved to pull down the blankets. I sat there, staring into space, silent tears never ceasing to fall from my cheeks. My sobs had quieted, but only because my body was too physically exhausted to let me continue with them. Joe watched me for a moment, sighing quietly.

He walked over to my dresser and grabbed my largest t-shirt. He walked over to me. "Arms up," he said quietly. I obliged robotically. He helped me into the t-shirt. He motioned towards the pillows and I climbed into bed, under the sheets, staring at a different section of nothing in my room as my mascara stained my pillow.

Joe stood there for a second just watching me, pain etched across his face.

He quickly climbed into bed beside me, pulling me into him and wrapping his arms protectively around me. He reached forward to wipe at some of the tears that continued to fall down my cheeks, in a lost effort. He soon realized it was no use and stopped, sighing and pushing some hair back from my face. I snuggled into his chest again and wiped them on the soft material of his already ruined shirt. I pulled back, meeting his eyes.

"You never wear a shirt to bed, it makes you too hot," I whispered, confused.

"That doesn't matter right now," he breathed, pulling me back into him and resting his chin on my head.

The complete selflessness of his actions tonight left me reeling. He was seriously making me think. He'd changed so much from the man I first met all those months ago. Nothing mattered to him right now but me. He'd put someone else first, which was something that I wasn't sure he was capable of. But the person Joe seemed to be when he was with me these days was starting to make me think anything was possible.

I leaned my head on his chest, reveling in his comfort as I let my thoughts drift to Katrina. We'd had so much fun together; she'd meant so much to me. We'd grown up together. I laughed softly as I remembered how she'd gushed to me about Joe and how I had to set them up. I smiled softly at the way her face had looked when she was excited but quickly felt a pang shoot through my chest.

"What?" Joe asked softly, feeling my light laughter.

"Just thinking about how excited Katrina was about going out with you," I said softly. "She gushed about how handsome you are for like weeks before I finally brought it to your attention."

He chuckled lightly. "She was a nice girl," he said solemnly. "I am so sorry for how I acted. I should not have handled the situation like that at all, especially when I knew she was someone you really cared about. It was so stupid and selfish of me."

"Joe, we've been over this. I forgive you. Let it go, it's all in the past now."

She was never the type to hold grudges and forgave so easily. Those were some of her best qualities. The tears started again, slowly and quietly, but they were there nonetheless.

"Hey," Joe whispered, tilting my chin up gently. "She wouldn't want you to cry you know. She would be sad to see you like this. Be happy for the time you had with her, celebrate her life. No good comes from sadness."

"It's too hard," I wrapped my arms around him tighter.

He just nodded slowly, letting me grieve. I needed some time to just get it out and I think he understood that, holding me while I let everything out.

"Pretty girls like you should never cry; it's too hard to watch."

"Joe," he met my eyes. "It means so much to me that you're here. Thank you."

"I'll always be here, Sabrina. Whenever you need me, I'm here for you. Always."

I almost had to laugh at how pathetic I felt at the moment. I always found myself wrapped in this man's arms at the end of the day, needing his touch and his comfort because I either kept fucking up or my life kept crumbling around me. Nevertheless, he was always there; and that meant the world to me.

"Sleep, Sweetheart. You need to rest," he whispered softly in my ear, kissing my forehead gently.

The last thing I felt before drifting off into an exhausted slumber was Joe's fingers gently running through my hair.

* * *

The funeral was a few days later. Joe came with me and held my hand during the wake, the funeral, the burial. He followed me out to the parking lot during the wake so I could lose it again without my family's watchful eyes on me. He sat in the car with me for an hour after the burial while I cried. He drove me home when I couldn't see through my blurred vision.

He got me through. He helped me start to move on. He was my rock, always and for that I would be forever grateful.

If someone would have told me a few months ago that Joe Jonas would be the supportive man in my life, I would've called them crazy; but this tragedy, as well as everything else, had proved to me that that was exactly what he had become for me. And with each soft whisper, each touch and each reassurance, I fell more and more hopelessly in love with him.

The most painful part—he still had no clue.

**  
This was a shorter one, but it was important so I let it stand on its own. I know it wasn't that interesting but Sabrina is starting to realize just how different Joe is, and how much she really has changed him. He's still an asshole on the outside, but she's getting down to his core to this amazing supportive person she always knew he could be.  
& of course she's falling harder for him every second.  
I wonder if Joe will ever take a fucking hint. :]  
Muaha.  
Ily all. Please leave me a comment, it means the world to me ****  
-Meg xo**

**p.s. someone made me an amazing trailer for this fic, check it out if you want:**

**http : // www. Youtube . com / watch?v=uYQw2HlhAD8**

**-take out the spaces.**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter Fourteen: You're on fire when he's near you; you're on fire when he speaks. **_

_Chapter Title: On Fire - Switchfoot _

It was about a week later when I came home from a long shift at the bar to find Joe sitting on my couch watching of all things, Maury. I chuckled, slipping off my shoes and tossing my bag on the couch. It seemed like Joe was always at my house these days. We used to mutually hang out, sometimes there, sometimes here, but lately, always here. I didn't mind, it just made me wonder.

"Maury?" I chuckled, plopping down on the couch beside him.

"Who da baby dady?"

I burst out laughing. "Never, do that again," I pleaded, trying to catch my breath.

He chuckled lightly. "Got to admit, it's kind of hilarious. This woman's tested twelve men and still can't figure it out! Besides, there's nothing else on," he said flipping through the channels. I caught a glimpse of Oprah's face followed by Dr. Phil's. Four o'clock is the worst time for television, I tell you.

"Don't you like ever go to work, Joe?" I teased. "You never do anything but party and sit on my couch. What is it you even do again? I cannot recall," I teased.

"Sabrina! I am a waiter I've told you that a million times. I set my own hours, my buddy owns the place. I'm charming, make mad tips," he said, still flipping through the channels. I caught a glimpse of Judge Judy and sighed. I always found it unbelievable that we had basically the same job, even though that was not his job when we met, and he made so much more than me because he was so goddamn flirtatious and charismatic. Screw the people who never have to work for anything in life.

"And what's with you always over here now, is there something wrong with your house?" I pressed.

"What is this, twenty questions?"

"No, I was just wondering…"

He groaned. "My friends are always over at my house. Jared comes by without calling and I don't want you around them. Jared has a thing for you and I can't stand it, neither can you," he said settling on a re-run of CSI: Miami.

He met my gaze. "How are you doing anyways?" He had a look of concern on his face.

"Good, I'm good," I insisted, not wanting to talk about Katrina at the moment, I was trying to move on.

"Are you sure?" He pressed.

"I'm sure," I smiled. "A lot better now that you're here," I said honesty, watching his handsome face etched in concentration as he studied me to make sure I wasn't lying to him.

"Good," he said after a moment. "Because in case you forgot, we're going out tonight," he said with a smirk on his face.

"Excuse me?"

"Halloween, party?" He pressed, getting up, looking far too excited for life.

Shit, I had totally forgotten it was Halloween. Between the long day at work and the stress of the past few weeks it had really just slipped my mind. I'd forgotten I promised Joe we would go to Nick's for his little get together. I'd even bought a costume a few weeks back.

"Right," I said, sighing.

"No, this will be good. You need a night out. We're going to have fun," Joe insisted, pulling me up off the couch.

"I brought my costume. I'll take over the bathroom if that's okay and let's go get ready," he smiled brightly at me. I was still a little hesitant, but the look of encouragement Joe sent me, paired with the hope in his eyes had me nodding along.

"Okay," I said, making my way upstairs, Joe in tow.

"Stop staring at my ass, Jonas," I scolded, turning to catch him.

He chuckled, smacking it playfully, a scene we'd played out far too many times.

* * *

An hour later found me re-straightening my hair for the third time, trying to get the kinks out as Joe pounded on my door.

"Sabrina, I will knock it down, let's go already," he whined. I chuckled lightly, unplugging the straighter and beginning to back comb my hair.

"Patience is a virtue, Joe," I called out the door. I grabbed my eyeliner, going for the  
Dark, Smokey look, and began to put heavy makeup around my eyes, adding the finishing touches on what I'd already had done. When I finished, I looked myself over in the mirror. I'd chosen a fairy costume, but not the little pixie kind, the dark, smoking hot fairy.

I'll admit, I whored myself up quite a bit tonight, but I mean it's Halloween, it's my one excuse. Besides, I looked hot, and I mean hot. I had a shameless amount of cleavage going on, and a very short black leather dress, matched with adorable black wings to match.

And as much as I tried to deny it, I knew the reason I'd dressed myself up like this, was for Joe. I wanted him to notice me, to really notice me for once. Yeah he called me hot, but it always seemed like he just looked right past me. The two times I'd come on to him he'd denied me. Granted, I was drunk, but he'd never cared before. It hurt that he didn't see me that way when everything in me ached for him to do exactly that. So tonight I was trying, trying so hard to get him to see me in a different light.

"Sabrina!" He whined, banging on the door again.

"Coming!" I screamed as I laced up my knee high black leather boots. Oh yeah, this was hot. I added a coat of dark gloss to my lips before taking a deep breath, grabbing my purse and swinging the door open.

Joe nearly toppled over, having been leaning on the door while waiting for me.

He caught his balance, turning to look me over, his eyes wondering my body.

"What the fuck are you, Tinkerbelle?" He raised an eyebrow.

Not the reaction I was looking for.

I huffed loudly, stomping my foot for effect. "I am not! I'm a badass fairy, Okay?" I insisted, running my hands through my teased and tousled hair. "I'm like evil," I continued.

He chuckled lightly, his eyes wondering my body. I saw him gulp lightly.

"You look great," he breathed.

My heart skipped a beat.

"Thank you," I said; breathless as I watched him watching me, it drove me mad.

I suddenly noticed Joe's own attire and any remaining in my lungs was instantly sucked from them as my heart stopped all together. He looked bad ass, like really bad ass. Not fairy bad ass, but like bad, bad ass.

I took a deep breath, regaining my composure. "And what are you supposed to be?"

"I'm James Dean, baby," he said popping the collar on his leather jacket for effect.

He looked it; he looked, amazing. He was wearing a white wife beater, topped with a sexy black leather jacket, as well as black jean pants. He'd gelled his hair back and tucked a cigarette behind his ear to complete the look. The man looked beyond amazing.

"Good choice," I managed to sputter out. It was perfect for him; Badass—just like him. Sometimes I wondered if Joe was really James Dean reincarnated, well I didn't, but I was going to start now.

He winked at me before turning to start down the stairs. I followed him, never really able to take my eyes off his smoking hot form.

"Stop staring at my ass, Brina."

"You wish," I answered playfully. Truth was I hadn't been able to take my eyes off of his face, but you can guess what was next on my list.

* * *

Nick threw a great party; that I cannot deny. Everyone was having a blast, including me. I'd really just let everything that has been weighing me down the past little bit go and had fun. I had a few drinks, so did Joe. We chatted, danced a bit in the amazing way that only Joe knew how. We enjoyed ourselves.

"I'm gunna go get another drink, you want one?" He asked stepping away from me.

"Sure," I agreed happily, my buzz was pretty solid at the moment.

The second Joe had left the room, Nick swarmed in. It's like the guy was a fucking physic, always getting me alone when he wanted. He was wearing a Fred Flinstone costume, showing off his perfect torso. He was Joe's brother; I couldn't blame him for being hot or a bit cocky.

"How have you been?" He asked, with an air of concern, making his way to my side. I leaned in to hear him over the music.

"Good," I smiled, remembering how sweet he'd been about everything since Kat's death.

He smiled, nodding. He looked me up and down, raising his eyebrow. "You look good," he noted. I chuckled.

"Thanks."

"Why do I have a feeling this was for Joe's benefit and not just for my awesome party," he smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't even try to lie to me. In case you haven't noticed, I'm amazing at reading people," he said with a smirk.

"I've noticed," I mumbled under my breath.

I scanned the crowded room, my eyes falling on the nearest group of dancing partygoers, trying to avert my Gaze from Nick's.

"Have you told him yet?" He pressed.

"Told who what?"

"Sabrina," he groaned.

I looked down, fiddling with the hem of my too short dress. "He doesn't see me that way, would you let it go," I said quietly.

"How do you know?" He pressed.

"I can tell," I insisted, trying to drop the subject.

Nick stared at me for a long moment, just watching me. I felt his eyes burning into me, with an intensity that made me keep talking. Damn him and his psychic mind fucking ways.

"I tried a few times to get him to," I swallowed "sleep with me or whatever and he completely rejected me. I'm done trying, it hurts," I said quietly.

"Maybe he doesn't want to just sleep with you, Sabrina."

"This is Joe we're talking about," I said, raising an eyebrow. Nick chuckled lightly.

"It was ridiculous, I was drunk and I threw myself at him both times, and he said no! He never says no to those situations!"

"Maybe he loves you too much to take advantage of you. Maybe he didn't want it to happen like that. Maybe he wanted to make sure you wanted it first," he paused. "And maybe he's just as terrified as you are that if he says something to you, or tries to move your relationship to the next level, he'll ruin everything and lose you forever."

Screw Nick for always making sense. "It's not like that," I insisted. "In case you haven't noticed, Joe's not the type of guy to think that much about anything. He isn't the type to say no to a girl offering herself to him. It's just me he doesn't want."

"In case you haven't noticed, he isn't exactly the same guy you and I used to know. You under estimate him, Sabrina. He's a lot more complex that you think. I've seen this change in him, this huge change since he started spending time with you. You're good for him. He's becoming a good guy and I never thought I'd see the day, and it's because of you. So not only do I want this to work out because I really like you, and I see the way you look at him and it breaks my heart; but because you could quite possibly be the best thing to ever happen to my brother, and because I see the way he looks at you," he said holding my gaze intently.

"You've been with him all night, Sabrina, has he even looked at another girl?"

I didn't know how to answer him. I didn't know what to say, and I never got the chance. My head was swarming with a million different thoughts as I saw Joe walking our way, two drinks in hand. My breath caught in my throat all over again at the sight before me. He looked smoking tonight.

He smiled as he caught up to us, handing me my mixed drink. I just stared at him. His chiseled jaw line, his raven hair.

"Great party, Nicky," he commented, ruffling his little brother's hair gently. Nick swatted him away and laughed.

"Thank you, I'm glad you could make it, both of you," I tore my gaze from Joe and Nick sent me a knowing look.

"Keep her around, she's great, bro," Nick said playfully before turning and retreating back into the lingering crowd at his party.

Joe took a large swig of his drink before turning to face me. I did the same, meeting his eyes. I blinked hard, this one was strong.

"Trying to kill me, Jonas?" I asked, coughing as I swallowed.

"Nah, just loosen you up," he admitted with a smirk.

"I am loose!" I argued.

"Not loose enough, baby," he said grabbing my drink to set them both down on the table. He then grabbed my arm, pulling me into him and snaking an arm around my waist.

My breath hitched at the swiftness of his movements and I found myself placing a hand on his chest to keep from tumbling. I reached up, wrapping my arms around his neck as he snaked both of his around my waist.

My eyes met his; I looked up to see him just staring at me, his expression unreadable. I loved the proximity of our bodies; I loved when he held me close to him. His eyes were glossy, he was clearly drunk. The more we moved in time to the music, the more I felt the effects of my own alcohol intake.

I couldn't take my eyes off Joe, I snaked my arms farther around his neck pulling me closer as I just watched him, everything about him. He was perfect.

"What?" He asked, watching me carefully.

I smiled. "Nothing."

"You never tell me what you're thinking," he said studying my face. _Because most of the time it's about you. _

I had a moment of alcohol induced bravery. "I was thinking about how absolutely amazing you look tonight. Your costume is perfect," I said honestly.

A range of emotions crossed his face, but they ended in a smile. His eyes wondered down my body, stopping to shamelessly rest on my chest for a moment. I didn't blame him; I was pretty much popping out of my dress. His hand snaked lower on my torso and my breath hitched.

When I met his eyes again, they had darkened considerably. "You look unbelievable," he breathed. I found myself inching closer to him, out faces just inches apart.

"You are the sexiest fairy I've ever seen," he whispered hoarsely. "And I never thought I'd hear myself say that."

Before I knew what was happening, his lips we on mine, hard, fast, urgent. They were soft, they felt perfect against mine and my heart beat fast with happiness. All I could think was finally. I tried to memorize the moment, the way his lips felt on mine, the joy it brought me. My hands moved to tangle in his hair as I deepened the kiss.

I felt us moving, but I paid no attention until Joe had my back up against a wall in a deserted corner of the room. I could care less that there were other people in the room, they were all drunk and most of them were doing the same thing. One of his hands slowly inched down my torso until I felt him squeeze my ass hard, while his other cupped my face gently. I slipped my tongue along his lips, begging for access and he quickly granted it.

I grasped onto him, holding him as close as possible, never wanting this moment to end. The hand that was on my ass snaked to my thigh, pulling my leg around his waist. I latched on gratefully, pulling him closer to me, our pelvis's grinding against each other. I let out a soft moan. His other hand grazed my torso, moving softly over my breast until he had both of my hands in his arm, pinning them against the wall above my head. The man knew what he was doing, that's for sure. He was driving me mad.

I didn't know how much more of this I could take, given the fact that we were in his brother's living room at a party.

The next thing I knew there was a loud banging noise, followed by some screaming. Joe broke away, much to my protest, and we both turned out heads towards the noise. The next thing I heard was a group chanting "fight, fight, fight," and Joe groaning before untangling himself from me and sprinting towards the crowd.

I stayed still, still reveling in my loss of contact with Joe. A few minutes later, I saw both Joe and Nick pulling guys off of each other and tossing them out the front door. It wasn't long before I saw him walking my way again, breathing deeply from the effort of breaking up the fight. I hadn't moved much since he left, to be honest; I hadn't done much but stare at the wall. My brain was trying to process everything that had just happened.

He walked over to me, stopping in front of me, as I leaned my back against the wall. He watched me carefully; I no longer saw the darkness or the glimmer in his eyes. He was sobering, and not just of alcohol. He studied my face for a moment, I'm sure I looked utterly lost.

I wanted him to just wrap me in his arms again so we could pick up where we left off, or to just hold me in general, but by the look in his eyes, I knew that wasn't going to happen.

He stepped forward. "God, Sabrina. I'm sorry" he said softly.

Sorry, sorry for what? Don't do this.

"I shouldn't have done that. I wasn't thinking. You're not one of those girls to me," he said regretfully.

Why not? I can be one of those girls? I can be _the_ girl.

"What was I doing? That was stupid of me, I'm really sorry," he breathed, walking towards me and pushing my hair from my face.

My heart skipped a beat.

No.

"Can we, can we just forget that ever happened?" He asked softly, watching my face as my heart broke.

"Yeah, sure Joe. It was—it was just, stupid," I choked out. "I'm sorry too." I blinked hard, determined not to shed a tear.

"Forget about it," I breathed.

He never wanted me like that, and I was determined not to let myself get my hopes up like that again. Fucking Nick.

"I'm going to, uh, get going anyways," I said dropping his gaze and pushing past him to find my coat.

I felt Joe watch me, but he didn't say a word. I was at the door when I felt an arm on my back. My heart leapt.

I turned hopefully, but only saw Nick there. My face fell. "Leaving already?" He asked. When he caught sight of my expression, his face fell as well.

"What—"

I blinked hard, the first tear finally slipping down my cheek. "He doesn't want me, okay, Nick. Please just leave it alone from now on," I breathed.

His face twisted in a mask of pain and confusion before I jerked out of his grasp and made my way outside to call a cab. I sighed deeply, trying to regain control of my emotions as I pulled out my phone, calling for a taxi home.

For a fleeting moment, I'd had everything I'd ever wanted, and in an instant, it was gone. Life is one cruel bitch sometimes.

**  
Okay, so that was a long one, jam packed with a lot of emotion.  
What did you guys think about Joe's reaction? Double meaning to his words, no double meaning?  
Nick? I love Nick ha.  
Their costumes?  
What do you think is in store next for Jobrina?  
Comments?  
I love you guys, I worked hard on this one ****  
xoxox  
-Mega****n**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter Fifteen: You're All I Want; You're All I Need; You're Everything**_

_Chapter Title: Everything – Lifehouse_

_I had it on repeat writing almost the whole chapter. It sets the mood well. You could do the same while reading ha._

I spent the next day shopping and trying to get my mind off Joe. The answer to every woman's problems—blowing a few hundred on clothes. It took me about an hour in the mall to reach my shopping limit, before I thought it wise to leave, lest I find myself with an empty bank account.

Thirty five minutes later found me stumbling in the front door, bags in hand. What I didn't expect to see when I walked in was Joe sitting on my couch. I groaned, plopping the bags down and shutting the door behind me.

"You clothing a third world country, or just really upset about something?" He knew me well. He watched me as I picked the bags back up and set them all on the kitchen counter before coming out to join him in my living room again.

"What do you want, Joe?" I snapped.

He looked at me for a moment, appraising my expression.

"I never want anything, Sabrina. I'm just here," he said slowly. "I just wanted to hang out," he was still studying me.

"Yeah, well I'm not really feeling well. I was just going to lie around," I shrugged. "By myself," I added quickly.

His expression looked a little hurt. "Don't do that."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Do what?"

"Turn into mega bitch. Don't push me away. You remind me of the impossible girl I met so long ago at a bar. You're putting your guard up and you're doing it by distancing me with that attitude. I can see right through it," he said sternly.

"Okay, Doctor Fucking Phil; thanks for the psychology lesson. I just want some alone time, Joe. You're always here. I need some space. Can you just go please? I'll call you later," I snapped. I hadn't been this big of a bitch to him since we met. He was right. But I couldn't deal with him here right now. Just looking at him made my heart hurt.

"Don't bother. Tell Sabrina to call me when she gets back and her evil fucking twin leaves," he growled before standing and walking out the door, slamming it behind him.

I groaned, tugging my hair back with a sigh. This was impossible. If I was with him, I was hurting. If I was without him, I hurt even more. Damn it Joe.

* * *

The next day I found myself sitting on the couch, still doing the same thing I'd been doing since Joe left the day before. Watching Disney movie after Disney movie and stuffing my face with anything that had an outrageous amount of calories.

I sat there, watching the beast turn into a human and finally kiss Belle, my heart aching.

_Stupid fucking fairy tale Disney movies and their stupid fucking lies. Nothing ever works out like that in real life. Ever. I want a god damn prince. Where's mine?_

I groaned as I felt my phone vibrate on the bed, interrupting my internal whining, and patted the sheets aimlessly in an attempt to retrieve it.

"What?" I groaned into the phone, not caring who was on the other end.

"Grumpy? Snow white and the other dwarves are looking for you," Nick chimed.

"Not in the mood, Nick," I snapped.

"Why you being a bitch?"

"Nick," I warned.

"Why are you ignoring his phone calls?" I groaned.

"Why can't you stay out of my business?"

"I like to stick my nose where it doesn't belong," he said nonchalantly.

"So I've noticed."

"Only when I know I'm right."

"I'm not discussing this again."

"Stop pushing him away because you're too chicken shit of getting hurt. You guys could have something great here."

"I've already been hurt, Nick! In case you haven't noticed, nothing good has come out of my feelings for Joe!" I screamed at him, finally pausing the movie because I was missing my favorite part due to his stupidity.

"Damn right I'm scared! Joe's great, and I'm just me. I'm just the waitress he hangs out with when he has nothing better to do."

"Sabrina," he said softly. "Everyone can see you're so much more, especially Joe."

"Nick, be honest with me. Has he said something to you?" I asked hopefully.

"No, he hasn't. But I can tell by the way his face lights up when you walk in the room that you're not just anything to him. You're everything," he said softly.

"What if I lay it all out there and you're wrong? I can't handle his rejection again. I can't take it," the words rushed from my mouth.

"Nothing right is ever easy," he countered sternly.

"Nick, I'm not doing this. I've got to go, the enchanted castle awaits."

"What? Brina, wait…" I shut the phone and tossed it to the bed with a huff.

_Stupid fucking Nick and his always knowing things…_

* * *

Two days was the longest I'd ever gone without talking to Joe. Three hours and twenty six minutes ago we'd broken that record.

I was sitting on the couch after work, my hair a tousled mess from the long day, staring at the blank TV screen.

I missed him.

I was scared.

I put my head in my hands with a sigh. Before I knew what I was doing I had my phone in hand, holding it to my ear as it rang.

He answered on the second ring.

Silence.

I took a deep breath. "Sorry I was such a bitch," I breathed.

There was a long silence and then I heard a sigh. "No, I'm sorry," he breathed.

"Miss you," I cut him off.

"Can I come in?" He asked quickly. I furrowed my eye brows. "I've been sitting in your driveway for twenty minutes, trying to swallow my pride and get out of the car," he admitted.

I chuckled lightly and nodded, then smacked myself on the forehead when I realized he couldn't see me. "Yeah," I breathed, running over to the mirror in the entrance way and quickly pulling my hair out of the pony tail, tousling it between my fingers, before wiping away the mascara residue from around my eyes.

I turned towards the door as I heard him fiddling with the knob and smiled when he swung it open, facing me.

He watched me for a moment, just studying me, before he stepped forward and engulfed me in a hug. My heart rate quickened and slowed at the same time. He relaxed me, but his touch sent my senses on overdrive.

He placed a hand to the back of my head, stroking my hair gently as he pulled me into him. "I am so sorry," he breathed again.

"For what?" I asked confused. "For being a dick? I was a total bitch, I deserved it," I furrowed my eye brows as I pulled away to glance up at him.

He glanced down at me, his face serious, pain flashed across his eyes. His hair fell in his face, framing his eyes and I struggled to keep my breath even, as our faces were just inches apart.

"No," he whispered, I could feel his breath on my skin.

"For the other night," he breathed. I stared at him, dazed.

"Joe, let's not do this again, I said it was fine and—"

He reached up, placing his finger to my lips. "It's not fine," he said softly.

"I never should have done that."

"You were drunk. I didn't exactly stop you…"

"Sabrina, will you just shut up for a second," he huffed. I nodded apologetically.

"I didn't want things to be weird between us, but they obviously have been and I never intended to upset you."

"You didn't," I protested quickly before Joe all but clamped his hand over my mouth with a groan. I bit my tongue, literally.

"I did," he insisted.

"You're not just one of those girls to me. You're not someone I can just use. You're so much more than that and I'll never forgive myself for how I acted," he breathed.

The Joe Jonas I thought I knew would never apologize this profusely for making a move on a girl when he was drunk. Hell, he would have been proud of it. Every second I spent with him only enforced the change of heart I'd been seeing in him since we'd become friends.

I tried to tell him it was okay again, but his hand still covered my mouth.

"It's not just that though. Tell me why you're so upset," he encouraged, moving his hand.

"I'm not upset, Joe," I protested.

"Brina, I know you a lot better than that. I'm actually insulted that you thought I wouldn't be able to tell you were lying. You can't lie worth shit, especially not to me."

I glanced away from him, stepping out of his grasp, though his body remained close to mine. He reached forward and gently cupped my cheek, forcing my face up so I was forced to meet his gaze.

"It's just," I breathed deeply, letting my frustration take over. "It hurts Joe."

He looked at me confused. "You'll sleep with any girl but me. Anytime I've tried it, no chance. The rejection stings a little. Anything that moves is okay, but I don't make the cut? Granted, I was drunk and I know I should be thanking you for not taking advantage or whatever, but it's like… am I really that ugly? Is it really that hard to imagine being with me? When the biggest player I know doesn't want anything to do with me, it's kind of a blow to my self esteem," the words came rushing out as I blinked back tears, determined not to shed one.

"You think it's because I'm not attracted to you? You think it's because you're not the most breathtaking thing I've ever laid eyes on?" He looked appalled. My breath hitched.

"You think it wasn't the hardest thing I've ever done in my life, stopping myself each time you tempted me? That it didn't take every ounce of self control I possessed to hold myself back?" He swallowed hard, holding my gaze. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"You think I didn't want you that first night, when you were drunk at the bar. That it didn't drive me nuts the way your hips moved against mine? The way your lips felt on mine?" He whispered hoarsely, stepping closer to me.

"Or the time you came home drunk, practically begging me to take you right there?" he continued, taking another step towards me, I felt myself moving backwards from his advances.

"Or the other night at the party, while you pranced around in that skimpy little costume until I literally had to restrain myself, until I couldn't take another second of it?" I felt my back hit the wall as he placed both hands on either side of my head against it, encasing us. My breath hitched as he leaned forward, his hair falling in his face.

"God damn it, Sabrina. I've wanted you from the moment we met. I've wanted you more and more every night since I laid eyes on you," he breathed, moving to brush the hair from my face, his touch sending shivers down my spine.

"But the thing is, Sabrina. I didn't just want you for one night. I wanted you forever. I couldn't stand the thought of having you and losing you again. Ever. It would be too much to handle. You aren't _just_ one of those girls to me. You're so much more. I don't just want your body, however spectacular it may be. I want your heart. I want all of you," he reached forward and tucked my hair behind my ear gently. Tears of shock and happiness now brimmed in my eyes, contrasting the earlier tears of pain.

"I've spent my whole life looking for something, and filling empty voids with women and alcohol. I don't want anyone else anymore because none of that is bringing me any happiness. At the end of the night, I always find myself back here, with you. You're the only thing that makes me happy. You're the only one I want. I don't want any of that anymore. I don't need it. The only thing I need is right in front of me," He breathed, before leaning forwards slightly and finally touching his lips to mine.

"Pretending I wasn't hopelessly and madly in love with you for the last few months has been harder than you can imagine," he breathed. "It didn't matter how many girls I slept with trying to deny it, you were the only woman in my head," he breathed hoarsely in my ear.

The tears I'd been fighting so hard to hold back finally spilled over. He was saying everything I had been thinking, everything I had wanted to hear for so long. I smiled brightly at him as he pulled back, a look of worry on his face.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear that," I sobbed. I wrapped my arms around his neck, leaping into him and kissing him passionately. His hands wrapped around my waist, pulling me into him as he responded eagerly to my advances.

"I thought you didn't want me," I breathed.

"I've always wanted you," he whispered, kissing my forehead so tenderly my heart skipped a beat.

"I thought you didn't love me."

He leaned forward, kissing my tears away. "I've always loved you," he breathed, resting his forehead against mine as we caught our breath and my sobs quieted.

He leaned forward, gently cupping my face and softly caressing the side. His hands found my lips, running over them softly, before trailing down my jaw line to my neck.

"Breathtaking," he whispered, brushing my tears away.

Our lips met again. I tugged on his bottom lip gently, causing his breath to hitch.

"I've been dying to get you into my bed since that first night when you told me to fuck off," He growled, moving his hands lower on my body, before resting one on my ass and one on my waist.

"You were feisty," he breathed.

"I still am," I responded hoarsely.

"I think you've lost your edge, Sabrina," he raised an eyebrow in a challenging gesture.

I groaned, pulling my shirt over my head and throwing it to the ground quickly before roughly pressing my lips to his again. He looked on wide eyed as I reached for his shirt, unbuttoning it and running my hands up and down his smooth torso. Joe was never really one to wear the common wife beater under his dress shirts. I suspected it became too much of a hassle with how often he was taking off his clothes.

"Bedroom, now," I ordered, slipping from between him and the wall to make my way to the stairs. I sauntered up them slowly, shaking my hips as he stood at the bottom watching me. He was taking far too long for my liking. So to encourage him, I slipped off my denim shorts and threw them to the side, before standing there clad in only my black bra and panties, watching him expectantly with a hand on my hip. His eyes darkened and I saw him swallow hard before he bolted up the stairs. I'd never seen Joe move so fast in my life.

He grabbed my bare waist pulling me into him, but I broke free, beckoning him with my finger as I entered my room. He followed and I motioned for him to get on the bed. He smirked, watching me and surprising me as he moved to sit on the edge. I could see his eyes wondering my body and I fought back my insecurities. He gulped loudly, his eyes wondering the length of my body again and again. His eyes darkened and I stepped forward before straddling his lap.

I reached forward to kiss his nick gently, wrapping my legs around his waist as his hands moved to my back to support me. I pressed my chest flush against his and I rocked my hips into his. I pulled back in time to see his eyes flutter closed as he let out a growl. His jaw locked as he swallowed hard. I pushed his shirt off of his shoulders and tossed it aside, running my hands along his strong shoulders and torso.

"Sabrina," he breathed. "Hang on a second," I stopped, looking at him curiously.

"What are we doing?" He said, his breath raged as he met my eyes.

"I want you," I breathed. "I'm not drunk and you don't have to feel bad about this. I want this. Joe, I love you," I finally confessed. I said it out loud for the first time.

He stared at me wide-eyed for a long moment. "How could you love me?" He asked incredulously.

I blushed and looked away. "Sorry," I breathed.

He grabbed my chin, holding it in place so his eyes could meet mine. "No, I just…you're such an amazing person, Sabrina. You're good through and through and I just can't understand how you could love someone like me."

"Someone like what?"

"A selfish asshole," he scoffed.

"Joe, listen to me," I said sternly. I completely forgot that I was sitting on his lap straddling him, half naked. "You have the kindest heart I've ever known. You're a little rough around the edges, but you've always been there for me when I've needed you. Always," I insisted.

"You always put me first and I don't care what you say, you've changed. You're not an asshole. You can act like one when you want to, but Joe Jonas, you're a god damn sweetheart, and I am so thankful."

He looked at me incredulously, before slipping his hands down to cup my ass and lifting me as he stood. His lips met mine and he tugged on my bottom lip gently as he lay me down on the bed. I realized too late that I'd just completely lost any control I had had but I didn't care. He set me down gently, supporting himself above me.

"How did this happen?" He whispered hoarsely as he pulled away briefly.

"What?" I asked, my own breath raged.

"How did I get so lucky?" He placed a kiss to my jaw gently.

"How did I fall in love with my best friend?" He placed another kiss to my neck, making his way lower. His breath was hot on my skin and I felt my eyes flutter closed.

My hands gripped his hair. I ran my fingers through it gently as he kissed down to my stomach, his other hand grazing my torso. I never thought the mere sensation of his touch could do this to me, but I found myself in pure bliss as his hands roamed my body.

The man was good at what he did. All those years of experience, Joe knew what he was doing, and he was driving me mad.

"You know," he whispered hoarsely. "You could go grab that Halloween costume," he chuckled darkly.

"I've never wanted something more than I wanted you in that costume. I couldn't take my eyes off of you," he confessed.

"Joe, you have no idea what you did to me in that leather jacket. When I opened that door, I couldn't breathe," I whispered as he raised his head to meet my eyes.

"That makes two of us," his eyes scanned my form beneath him again, his eyes darkening again. His gaze was licentious as he took in every inch of my body.

"I want you to know something," he said softly, his eyes gentle. He reached his hand up to cup my cheek gently. "Sabrina, you know I get around," he looked away for a moment, almost shameful. I'd never seen him ashamed of the fact that he'd had more girls that I could count. "I just wanted you to know that I get tested all the time. I know it's not romantic or anything, but I would never put you in danger, I want you to know that. I always use protection and I'm clean. I don't want you to worry," he assured me.

I looked at him wide-eyed. That was the last thing I expected to hear. "Thank you," I said, for lack of a better answer. "I was never worried though," I admitted. He held my gaze, smiling slightly.

"You have too much faith in me," he breathed, meeting his lips to mine again.

"I'm on the pill, and I've only ever been with three guys, but I understand if you still want to use protection," I said slowly.

"No," he said firmly. "I need to feel you, all of you," he ran his fingers gently across my cheek bone. "I've never needed protecting from you," he ran his hands through my hair gently.

"Sabrina, you're the only thing keeping me together most of the time. I do love you, so much, please know this. I have for so long," he kissed my lips again chastely.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, drawing myself into him. His hands found my skin again, leaving a burning trail in their wake. His hand grazed my breast, squeezing it gently through my bra and I arched into his touch. My hands found his back, holding him into me as I felt his soft skin beneath my finger tips.

I rolled us gently as best I could until I was on top of him, laying flush against him. My hands found his hair as he deepened our kiss. His hands found my back and I felt him reach for the clasp on my bra, expertly unclamping it instantly. I slid my thigh up higher against his leg, pushing myself against him. He lovingly stroked my arm until he made his way to my shoulders, pushing the bra straps down. I lifted myself so he could pull it off, freeing my breasts.

He gazed up at me, mesmerized as I hovered above him. He flipped me suddenly so he was once again on top and in control. He looked down at me, his hair falling in his face, his jaw locked and he swallowed hard.

Suddenly becoming self conscious under his scrutiny, I shifted uncomfortably.

"Hey," he breathed, cupping my face softly. I met his gaze. "You're breathtaking," he breathed, kissing me again softly.

"You've had so many beautiful women. I've seen you with ridiculously gorgeous women, Joe. You have so much experience. I've been with a few guys who I thought loved me, and the idiot from the bar. I just…"

He silenced me with his lips. "None of that matters, I only want you. You're more beautiful to me than any woman I've ever seen," he said gently. "Besides," he smirked. "I like that you're not experienced. I get to show you what it should really feel like when a man makes love to you, and," he whispered hoarsely in my ear, "I get to teach you a few things," he chuckled darkly.

His lips moved lower down my body until they found my breasts. He took one of my nipples in his mouth, sucking on it gently. My breath hitched and I let out a moan at the feeling as he took the other in his hand, rolling the nipple between his fingers.

His lips moved lower, until they found my panties. He tugged them down with his teeth as I watched him, memorized. His Lips found my core and I bucked into him in surprise. He chuckled darkly; the vibrations making me close my eyes in pleasure as he sucked on my nub gently. He slipped one of his fingers in my entrance slowly, moving it in and out as his mouth continued its assault on my clit.

The pleasure was almost too much to bare as my hands found his hair, pushing him into me subconsciously. He pushed another finger in, stretching me gently as he sucked harder. I moaned loudly, unable to contain myself. When I felt myself reaching my climax he stopped suddenly. I whined at the loss of contact and he chuckled lightly. He kissed his way back up my body slowly, breathing in my scent. I could feel the evidence of his arousal pressing against my lower stomach and I reached down to stroke him gently through his pants. He let out a growl as I rubbed harder. I reached for his zipper, undoing his pants and pushing them down his hips. He helped me, pulling them off and the pushing them to the floor.

Joe then reached for his briefs and pushed them off, tossing them to the side. I gazed up at him and was fairly sure that was I saw was the most beautiful sight I'd ever witnessed. Joe hovering above me, looking at me like I was his world, like I was everything he ever wanted, made my heart swell.

"I love you," he whispered again. I smiled

I glanced down and noticed how large he was. He certainly lived up to his reputation. I reached down and gave his cock a swift tug, causing him to groan. I ran my finger over the top lightly, teasing him as I gave my hand a quick twist. He growled as he gazed down at me, the animalistic look in his eyes making my heart rate quicken. His hands grazed my body as I continued to work him slowly, before stopping at my ass, giving it a tight squeeze. He reached up and grabbed my hips firmly, pulling me farther into him and holding me tightly as he struggled to keep his breath even.

After a moment he stopped me, grabbing my wrist tightly and pinning it to the bed. "I need you," he breathed. I suddenly felt him at my entrance. He eased into me slowly until he filled me completely. He stopped, giving me time to adjust to the intrusion as he leaned down and placed his forehead on mine. I gave him a peck on the lips as he stared down into my eyes, breathing heavily. I pushed the slick hair from his forehead and stared right back. The love that I saw in his eyes made my heart swell.

He pulled out of me and pushed back in slowly, sending jolts of pleasure through my body. I loved watching him. I loved the look of concentration on his face as he made love to me. I loved the way he looked at me when he made love to me, like I was the only thing that mattered in the whole world. He rested his forehead on my chest, letting out a deep breath before kissing my chest gently.

He ran his fingers gently up the length of my arms pushing them above my head and holding them there firmly as he thrust into me again and again. My arms found his back, my nails digging into it lightly as the pleasure increased. One of his hands found my hip again, holding me firmly as he pushed into me. The other began to rub me gently as he picked up the pace, his motions becoming harder and faster.

My breath was raged as his hands wondered farther. One of them found my full breasts, squeezing one of them roughly. I moaned and one of my hands found his chest, running my hands along the tones muscle there, needing to feel the softness of his skin beneath my fingers.

His movements became faster, uneven and urgent. I arched my back off the bed in pleasure as he continued to expertly make love to me, making me feel better than I ever had before.

"You feel so good, babe," he whispered. I nodded in agreement, unable to speak. I was in total ecstasy. It was moments later when I felt him swell inside me and release, panting hard. He continued to push into me as he rode out his high. It didn't take long before I was clenching around him, hitting my own orgasm.

"Holy shit," he breathed as I tried to catch my breath. I placed a kiss on his forehead, pulling him into me. He panted as he laid his head on my chest, wrapping his arms rightly around my back. I ran my hands through his hair gently as we both regained our breath. After a moment he pulled out of me, collapsing beside me. He pulled the sheets up around both of us before wrapping an arm around me and pulling me into him from behind. His breath was still heavy in my ear, but I felt warm and comfortable in his arms.

As he held me it felt perfect, as it always had. I began wondering just how long I'd been in denial about having serious feelings for this man, because for as long as I could remembered, it had always felt this way when he held me.

"Remember when I told you that sex had stopped meaning anything to me?" He whispered in my ear, before kissing the side of my head gently.

I nodded.

"Making love to you, just meant more to me that you'll ever know," he breathed. "I'll never forget it."

I smiled, turning in his arms to face him. I couldn't stand not being able to look at his beautiful face. He gazed down at me, his sweaty hair falling in his face, but the love in his eyes undeniable as they shone with happiness. I reached up and pushed the stray hair from his face, moving my hand gently down to cup his chin.

"I've wanted this for so long," I confessed, dropping my hand to place it on his chest between us. He pulled me closer to him, snaking his arm farther around my waist from behind as I gazed up at him.

"Why didn't you say something?"

"The same reason you didn't," I gave him a knowing look.

"Joe, having you in my life has meant the world to me. You've been my rock; you've been my best friend. You've gotten me through so much and you've been my everything," I said softly. "You are the one person I know I can't live without. I was afraid."

He watched me, a look of understanding crossing his features. "You weren't exactly the kind of man to just want one girl; you're not the girlfriend type. I didn't see you ever settling down and when I realized that I had feelings for you, real feelings, I didn't think you could ever return them. I didn't think you saw me that way, because I saw how you were with all those other girls, all the time," I said sadly. I saw the guilt flash in his eyes.

"I was afraid that if I told you how I felt, it would ruin us and I would lose you forever. I couldn't handle that. I couldn't even begin to handle it," I admitted. "So I tried to bury it."

"Nick, saw right through me though," I chuckled.

He laughed. "Nick?"

"The man sees all. He could read me like a book. He knew before I even did. He's been pestering me…forever," I chuckled.

"He never said anything to me," Joe mused.

"I think he was going to, but after the party, I think he resigned to only bother me," I glanced away.

"Why?"

"I took your rejection at the party a little too hard and he knew it," I admitted with a shrug.

"My rejection? Christ. If only you knew how it killed me to stop. I wanted you so bad. I just didn't want you that way. I didn't want you drunk and spontaneously. I wanted you this way," he ran his hand across my cheek gently. "I wanted to make sure you wanted this, and most of all I didn't want to use you," he breathed.

My heart skipped a beat. I buried my head in his chest, breathing in his scent as his hand wrapped around me tighter. He ran his other one through my hair gently. "I love you," it was simple and monotonous by now, but it's all I could think to say.

"How long have you known?" He asked curiously. I chuckled lightly, pulling back to meet his gaze. "I think it started that night we went out…your birthday. I saw you dancing with that girl and it just irked something inside of me. I felt possessive and this wave of jealousy hit me. I had to get out of there. Thinking about it now, I can't believe how much it bothered me. That was the source of my spontaneous walk. I needed to calm down," I laughed lightly at the strange mood I'd been in yet unable to place.

"You were really upset," he agreed sadly.

"I realized it a bit later and I've been trying my best to ignore it since," he nodded sadly.

"What about you?" I asked curiously.

He thought for a moment. "I think I've always loved you," he whispered, stroking my arm gently.

My eyes widened. "What?"

He smiled fondly as he thought. "Since that first night…you were so feisty, unlike anything I'd seen. And above all, you didn't want me, at all. It baffled me. I was on a mission, I wanted you so bad," he gazed down at me. "You're the most stunning woman I've seen and I couldn't handle the thought of not having you, but as hard as I tried, you just insisted on being friends, so I settled for it, knowing having you as a friend would be better than not having you in my life at all, and I went on living. I'm not saying it was love at first sight, but there was always something there…this burning feeling beneath the surface that I could not shake," he smiled.

"Before I knew what was happening, I was turning down women to come and watch chick flicks with you, and chase rats in your god damn basement. Something always felt right about being with you though, that I couldn't deny. You made me feel like this whole other person, like I could be this good person I knew I wasn't. You made me feel needed, important. That was something I hadn't felt in a long time," he said sadly, looking into my eyes.

He smiled brightly at me. "I knew if there was ever anyone I could be committed to, it was you. I already spent all my time with you, and couldn't bare to be apart from you most of the time. Yours is the bed I always ended up in at the end of the day anyways. You were the only woman that felt right in my arms. You're the girl who broke my heart into a million pieces when you cried, the one that I couldn't really stand to be apart from for more than a few days. Who else would I want to be with?"

"I've only had eyes for you for a while," he confessed.

I smiled at him, his eyes shone back at me. "You're underestimated, Joe Jonas," I breathed.

I wrapped my arms around his torso, hugging him back tightly. "I've never been happier than at this moment," I whispered.

He reached down and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead, holding his lips to my skin for a few seconds before pulling away with a sigh. "If I lived my whole life and never looked at another woman, I would die a happy man."

I smiled, feeling my eyes growing heavy. He stroked my arm gently, scratching it lightly as I felt myself becoming drowsy.

"Brina," he whispered. "I love you," and it didn't even feel like he was repeating himself. I could listen to him say it the rest of my life and never grow tired of it. I sighed happily.

"Sleep, love," he breathed, moving his hand to run it through my hair gently. I snuggled into him tighter and he squeezed me to him tightly. I felt like my body could never be close enough to his, like we were meant to be one.

He continued his slow movements on my skin and I sighed happily, my heart feeling like it might just explode from the overload of pure bliss I was putting it through. His touch faded into my dreams and before I knew it, I was sleeping peacefully in the arms of the man I was crazy about. Did life get any better? I didn't see how.

**I'M SORRY! DON'T KILL ME, PLEASE. I know this took forever. I have a list of excuses but I won't bore you. But can you see why it reasonably took me so long. This chapter was a BEAST. It was so long and jam packed with everything, it was too much for my brain to handle all at once. Anyways FUCK YES. JOBRINA IS TOGETHERRR.  
Come on guys? I'm happy...are you?  
Comments?  
I love you all xo  
-Megan. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen: It Doesn't Matter Where You're Coming From; I Am Yours**

_Chapter Title: The World Awaits- Corey Crowder_

When I woke the next morning in Joe's arms I could do nothing but lay there and stare at him, letting the pure bliss I was feeling radiate through my whole body. I studied his features, just inches from my face and smiled. I noted the light stubble that had grown on his cheeks since the day before, his defined jaw line, how adorable his full pouty lips looked when he slept soundly. The peacefulness of the moment made me sigh happily as I lay there, an undefeatable smile on my face.

I let him sleep a while longer before I couldn't take it any longer. I reached forward and gently pressed my lips to the tip of his nose, giggling lightly as a disoriented look crossed his face and he blinked fast. His eyes found mine and a smile that matched mine quickly spread across his face.

"Good morning, handsome," I whispered, not daring to break the silent intimacy of the moment.

"It is a damn good morning, beautiful," he breathed, moving his lips forward the short distance to my forehead, touching them to it lightly for a moment before sighing and pulling away. His arms tightened around me and I placed my hand on his chest, giggling slightly as the warm fuzzy feeling that surrounded us stirred inside of me once again.

"I want to wake up to your face, just like this, every morning," he whispered, stroking my arm gently.

My smile widened further, if that was even possible and I leaned forward, touching my lips to his despite the morning breathe I no longer cared about.

I leaned back and Joe reached forward, pushing my tangled bed hair out of my face gently. "Gorgeous," he whispered.

"I want to make you breakfast," he said suddenly. I gave him a questioning look.

"What do you want?" He pressed. "Eggs? Bacon? Toast?" He smiled brightly.

I giggled. "You're amazing," I breathed.

"We can have whatever you want, Joe. Can I help?"

"No," he said quickly. "You are going to sit and drink orange juice and read the paper or something and do morning things while I cook my girl some fucking bacon," He said smugly, sitting up, letting the covers fall to his waist and I found myself mesmerized by his chest yet again.

"Okay well let's do morning things fairly quickly, I have a shift in three hours," I pouted, still stealing glances at his body, unable to help myself.

"See something you like, Brina?" He cocked an eyebrow playfully and I smiled.

In one swift movement he'd shifted us so that he was hovering over me as he tugged the blanket down my body slowly. "You're so beautiful I can't even stand it," he whispered. "Can't you call in sick, take the day off? I already did," he whispered huskily in my ear as he maneuvered the sheets from between our bodies until I felt my chest make contact with his and gasped.

"We can't all get away with the shit you do," I countered, trying to regain some control.

"Which is why _I_, called in sick for you," he mumbled, sucking on the skin of my neck gently.

"Joe!" I protested.

"Sabrina, you haven't taken a day off in the last two years, so shut up and relax a little. I want to spend the day with my girl, the whole day," he breathed, his hands gently roaming my skin, causing me to relax under his touch.

"Should I make love to you before or after breakfast?" He whispered as my eyes fluttered close from his touch.

"Both," I breathed as he grabbed me in his arms and rolled us on the mattress earning a giggle from me.

* * *

It was three in the afternoon before I was able to tear myself away from Sabrina. We'd gotten to the point where we realized there was no food in the house for supper so I had reluctantly dressed and offered to take a trip to the store.

I was literally running a marathon through the store, eager to climb back into bed and cuddle the rest of the day away with Brina. I laughed lightly as I searched the store for whipped cream, suddenly wondering why the fuck Sabrina had asked me to get something so superfluous when I had been sent for only necessities. I realized I was quickly becoming one of those guys I used to scoff at. I was getting groceries for my girl. I laughed lightly to myself, I was in so deep, head over heels, but I loved it. That was something I never in a million years expected-to love being in love.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and fished it out, flipping it open quickly.

I smiled when I saw her number pop up as _Sabrina the not so teenage witch. _

**"Hurry back, I miss you, - Brina**."

I quickly dialed her number as I wondered the aisles, still searching for the last ingredient on the list.

"Hey," she answered with a smile in her voice.

"Brina, why the fuck am I getting whipped cream? Do you really need it? Because it's the only thing I don't have and this god damn store I swear to god doesn't even carry whipped cream because I've been down every fucking aisle..."

She laughed lightly, a sound that always made me smile in turn.

"Well, you don't have to get it. Just keep in mind that you'll be the one missing out," she sighed.

I smirked. "And why is that?"

"Oh, it was just for dessert. But I figured you could eat yours in the bedroom," she chimed playfully, yet trying to remain impartial.

I growled into the phone. "Christ, do I love you. I am defiantly not leaving this store until I find some god damn whipped cream, and when I get -"

"Joseph," I stopped short, freezing in place at the familiar voice.

I turned reluctantly, coming face to face with the last person I ever wanted to see again.

"Call you back," I said quickly before slamming my phone shut and stuffing it back into my pocket, my eyes narrowing at the man in front of me.

"It's been a long time," he said carefully, eyeing me. I shifted the weight of the items I carried into my other hand as I shot him daggers.

I said nothing, only glaring at him while trying to come up with the best escape strategy possible.

"I've been wanting to get a hold of you for a while now," he pressed.

"I have nothing to say to you," I spat coldly.

"I am your father."

"I don't have a father," I hissed.

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose for a brief moment before his gaze returned to mine.

"Who's the girl?" He motioned to my phone gently. I noted his expression, genuinely curious but there was a hint of malevolence evident in his gaze that I couldn't ignore.

"None of your fucking business."

"Watch your mouth, son. You're starting to sound like me," he raised an eyebrow pointedly.

I shifted impatiently on my feet. "I am not you. I am nothing like you," I growled, my hands fisting subconsciously.

"You are. You're _just_ like me. The drinking, swearing, women, parties.-"

"Not anymore," I interrupted.

"Oh don't fool yourself, Joseph. You'll never change. You'll always be the man I know you are. The man I was-am." He smirked deviously.

"Do her a favor and get rid of her-now."

"You have no idea what you're talking about," I roared, not caring that we were probably about to be kicked out of the store.

"You think I don't know you? You're my son."

"You have no right to call me that, where were you when you weren't beating my mom? You fucking left."

His eyes narrowed. "Joseph, you can't handle a mature relationship. Don't do to that girl what I did to you and your mother. You'll never forgive yourself," he warned.

"What? Am I sensing a hint of regret from the biggest asshole I know?"I scoffed.

"I am not proud of the way I acted. My biggest regret to this day is what I did to you and your mother, but I never should have gotten involved in the first place. It never would have ended well; it's just who I am. Don't get involved; don't ruin her life like I ruined your mothers."

"How can you say you regret any of it, you're still the exact same man?

"And so are you, which is why you need to get away from her before you both end up getting hurt."

"Fuck you." I roared

"You don't know shit about who I am," I turned and stormed down the aisle before giving him a chance to say anything further.

On the drive back to Sabrina's house I found myself thinking far too much about what _he _had said. I found myself infuriated, as hard as I tried not to let his words get to me. I knew he was right on some level. I was just like him. I never realized how selfish I was being letting myself be with Sabrina, how much I would inevitably hurt her when I fucked up the way I _always_ did.

It was simply a matter of when it would happen. I would hurt her, get sucked into my old ways, and eventually, ruin us. It was in my blood.

That was one thing I could never do, hurt her. I had to stop being selfish and start being realistic. How long could I pretend I could live a life that was full of happiness when I'd been such a selfish pig for so long? I never wanted to hurt her the way he had hurt my mother.

I opened the door absentmindedly, lugging the bag with me, as I shut it behind me, turning to see Sabrina standing there grinning at me.

She snatched the bag from my hand rifling through it before I saw her face fall.

"Baby, you forgot the whipped cream? Seriously?"

I stared at her, a blank look on my face.

"Joe? What's wrong?" Her face grew heavy with worry. My heart dropped; I hated being the person to make her look like that.

I grabbed her hand gently and dragged her towards the couch, plopping down onto it and pulling her against me.

"Sabrina, do you think we jumped into this too soon?" I whispered, staring ahead of me, anywhere but her eyes that I knew would be glistening with tears and pain.

"What?" She whispered, so quietly I almost didn't hear her. She stared at me, studying my face but I couldn't meet her eyes.

"I was just thinking, and maybe..." I paused, forcing myself to man up and meet her hurt and confused gaze. "Maybe this isn't the best idea. We both know what I'm like and I can't help but think that in the end I'm only going to fuck this up or hurt you. That's not something I can live with," I whispered, watching her eyes squint in pain.

"No," she said, her voice stern.

"Not this bullshit again," she shifted on the couch so she was sitting directly in front of me, grasping my hands tightly.

"What happened? Tell me right now because you are not the man that left me this morning. I am not backing down anymore."

"I ran into the fucker that likes to call himself my father today," I admitted. She always had a way of getting things out of me, even when the last thing I wanted to do was tell her.

"You're not your father, Joe," she said instantly. "How many times do I have to tell you that? You've proved it to me countless times. Do we really need to go through this again?" She pressed.

I paused, hanging my head shamefully as I glanced down at our hands, intertwined in my lap. "I see so much of myself in him," I admitted.

"Listen to me, Joe. You have done so much for me I can't even begin to describe it. Your father, all he ever did was hurt your mother. You, all you've ever done was help me," she shifted closer to me still.

I began to shake my head but she reached up, cupping my chin gently. "You taught me how to trust again. You taught me to love again. Joe, I'd been hurt by so many men when I met you that I was convinced I would never find someone that I would want to spend my life with, but here you are. You were kind, always there for me and you, the biggest jerk I knew, restored my faith in love. You've been so damn sweet to me. Your arrogance, well, it's nothing but amusing and I'll admit it, kind of hot. You would never hurt me and we both know it."

"But-"

"Look at me," She said. I obliged.

"If I brought the hottest girl in the whole world in here right now, would you want her?"

"Sabrina," I groaned.

"Joe, shut up and answer the question."

"No," I answered sternly.

"Why?" She asked pointedly.

"Because she's already here," I said simply. She smiled lightly. "And because I only want you, I don't want anyone else. I don't want to hurt you either."

"And that right there is the difference between you and your father."

"You know what I love the most about being hopelessly and madly in love with my best friend?" I asked, smiling at her.

She shook her head. "The fact that you know me better than I know myself," I admitted. She smiled before leaning forward to touch her lips to mine.

"We good?" She breathed.

"We're good," I nodded.

"Okay, and don't ever fucking scare me like that again. I love you and I don't want to hear anymore bullshit about what's best for me. I know what's best for me and it's always been you," she said softly, running her hand gently across the stubble on my chin.

"Sorry," I whispered honestly.

"I know what I want, and that will always be you. Always," I admitted.

She shifted so she was sitting in my lap and I smiled, slipping my arms around her.

"How pissed are you right now that you forgot the whipped cream?" She teased, placing a kiss to my jaw as she rocked her hips into mine.

"So fucking pissed," I growled, before tossing her back on the couch and climbing on top of her.

**Okay, this is going to be a hell of an Author's note, I apologize.**

**First of all I just want to apologize for how long it took me to update. Very long story short a family member is in a hospital out of town and I've been away from home for over a week. I don't know when I'll get home and it could be another week, so I spit this one out quickly, I've had no time and I haven't had my computer, so I'm really sorry for leaving you guys hanging, you know I would never do it on purpose. I love you all. 3**

**Also, after discussing a few things with some friends who are reading this I realized this fic is quickly coming to an end. Sabrina has shown Joe who he truly is and the amazing person he can be. She's changed him. He's shown her that it's okay to love and trust again, I don't know what to say the fic has served its ultimate purpose.**

**There will be one more chapter and that will be the end of Crude Remarks. I didn't anticipate it ending this soon but it's just the right time.**

**Anyways stay posted and tell me what you thought of the chapter? I love to hear your thoughts so please leave me some love.**

**Love you all!**

**-Megan**

**p.s. Jobrina 3**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Get You Home**_

**Chapter Title: Get You Home – Shwayze**

"Sabrina!" I heard Joe's impatient voice holler from down stairs. I groaned internally. "I love you girl, but the amount of time it takes you to get ready is just a tad excessive."

I huffed before turning to check myself over in the mirror once more.

"Don't make me come up there," he whined.

"Five minutes, Joe," I called, desperately running the straighter through my stubborn bangs once more.

"You have one minute. One minute and I'm coming up and dragging you down the stairs, kicking and screaming, I don't care. We're a half an hour late and we haven't left the house!" I could hear his voice getting closer and panicked, back combing my hair furiously. Damn it, that boy needs to learn that perfection cannot be rushed.

"Nick is going to kill me. Kill me. You know what he's like. He was ready two hours ago hoping we showed up early!"

I couldn't argue there, he was probably right.

"Who is he bringing to dinner?" I tried to stall.

"A new girlfriend. You now have thirty seconds."

Shit.

"Joe, seriously, my hair won't cooperate! Please stop rushing me!" I begged.

It was only seconds later that I felt his footsteps slowly begin to ascend the stairs. Fuck.

"Open the door," He said calmly.

"It's unlocked," I huffed in defeat. I heard the knob turn behind me and it was only moments later that I felt his warm arms slip around my waist and his chin rest on my shoulder. He grabbed my waist and firmly shifted us so that we were standing directly in front of my full length mirror.

"Look at that," he whispered. "Beautiful," he kissed the back of my neck gently, pushing my hair over my shoulder. "Now let's go."

"Look at my bangs," I whined.

"Sabrina, you look great. Pull them back or something if you don't like them."

"Fine," I huffed grabbing a bobby pin off my dresser. I felt Joe's pocket vibrate from behind me and turned to see him reading the text, his face scrunching as he closed his phone.

"We have to go, now. Nick wants my head." I chuckled spraying my bangs before turning to face him.

"What are you waiting for?" I grinned. He rolled his eyes, a slight smirk on his face before grabbing my hand and dragging us out of the room. I descended the stairs, Joe in tow, as I fumbled with my purse.

"Stop staring at my ass, Jonas," I chimed.

"But it's such a great ass," he played along, catching up with me to smack it playfully. I chuckled loudly. I loved the familiar comfort of our routine.

I turned to glare at him playfully but he merely squeezed his hand causing me to yelp. "I always loved your ass," he growled in my ear.

"Stop it before you make us even later for dinner," I warned trying to steady my breath.

"We have time," he reasoned, slipping a hand beneath my dress to graze my thigh.

"Now we have time," I rolled my eyes. "Boy you'll never change," I nodded towards the bulge in his pants pointedly before chuckling and skipping down the stairs.

"Sabrina!" He whined.

"Nick's waiting!" I called before slipping out the front door to wait for Joe in the car.

* * *

As the waitress escorted us to our table, the first thing I saw was Nick's firm glare. Not to sound cliché but if looks could kill we'd both be so fucking dead.

He stood from the table as we arrived, giving each of us a tight lipped smile.

"You were supposed to be here an hour ago," I heard him whisper to Joe in a sharp tone.

"Sorry, blame Sabrina," he huffed, before I saw Nick's gaze turn to shoot daggers at me. I glared at Joe who had a smug smirk on his face.

"You'll pay for that later," I whispered to him as we all took our seats again.

"Gunna punish me?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"Damn right."

"Looking forward to it," he chimed, eyes sparkling.

"Ahem," Nick cleared his throat from across the table and I tore my eyes from Joe's mischievous grin.

"This is Ashley," Nick said, his tone softening as our attention turned to the stunning blonde sitting next to him, smiling apprehensively.

I suddenly realized how rude we had been acting and how uncomfortable she probably already was. "Hi," I smiled. "That's beautiful," I nodded to her silver strapless dress and she smiled shyly.

"I'm Sabrina," I added quickly.

"Thanks," she smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice work," Joe chimed from beside me, eyeing Ashley.

I smacked his chest hard, glaring at him. "You're going to make her uncomfortable dumbass. She isn't used to your…ways…yet," I groaned. He grabbed my hand and interlocked his fingers with mine, smiling slyly at me.

"She is beautiful," Nick whispered and I saw his fingers move to her thigh, running them up and down soothingly. The gesture made me smile. She giggled lightly. He would make an amazing boyfriend, his compassion was what made me so sure, and he looked so happy. He reached over to place a small kiss on the side of her head and her eyes closed at the sensation.

"So, you're Joe's girlfriend?" She asked, eyeing our interlocked hands. I bit my lip, smiling and nodding as my eyes met Joe's playful ones. He smiled.

"She's my girl," he said proudly, running his thumb across the back of my hand gently.

In my peripheral vision I saw Nick's eyes widen and turned to see him nearly spit out the wine he had been sipping. He stared at me for a long moment, trying to swallow his drink and control himself

He set the glass down and stared at me for a long moment, his eyes never leaving mine before I smiled at him, nodding happily. His grin grew wide until he was smiling with such joy my heart swelled.

"Finally," he breathed before standing from his chair to walk over and engulf me in a hug.

"I am so happy, for both of you. It's about time," he whispered the last part in my ear. I nodded happily, hugging him back.

"Can I just say it?"

"What?"

"I told you so," he chimed before letting me go. I smacked his arm playfully, giving him a warm smile, before sitting back down next to Joe whose hand instantly fell on my upper thigh.

A bottle of wine later, I announced I had to use the washroom. Joe surprised everyone at the table by standing when I did and watching me walk away before sitting once again. I smiled at him and heard Nick mumble that he had to do the same before retreating from the table.

"Sabrina," he called, catching up with me quickly, stuffing a hand in his suit pocket and smiling brightly.

"Would it be weird if I said I was proud of you?" He grinned. I chuckled.

"Thanks, Nick, but I didn't do it…well it's hard to explain but it just kind of happened," I shrugged.

"Doesn't matter. I am so happy and I see how happy you are, and you're so good for him. God you two deserve each other so much," his voice was thick with joy.

I smiled at him for a long moment as he gave me a knowing look. "I've never been happier," I admitted. "Thanks, Nick…for everything, really."

He nodded. "He loves you," he said after a minute.

"I know," I breathed.

"Give me a hug," he said engulfing me in another tight hug. I gasped in surprise before returning it, the never ending smile still present on my face.

"I feel obligated to say don't hurt him," he added.

"I won't," I promised.

"I know," he nodded. "If anything, it's you I'm worried about," he admitted.

"Don't be. We'll be okay," I assured. I wasn't sure why but I knew the words were true.

"I think so too. He's in this one for the long haul. It's in the way he looks at you," he smiled.

"You've got a nice one too. I'm happy for you," I added.

"You like her?" His face instantly brightened.

"Very much. She cares about you a lot," I answered.

"Yeah, I like her a lot. We'll have to see what happens," he smiled warmly, his head suddenly in a different place at the mention of his new girl.

"Nick?"

He nodded.

"I really do have to pee."

He chuckled. "By all means," he motioned towards the washroom and nodded at me happily before turning on his heals to head back to the table.

When I exited the bathroom after freshening up, I wasn't exactly expecting to see his brother leaning against the wall opposite, arms crossed and a smirk planted on his face.

"What are you doing here?" I smiled, making my way to stand in front of him.

"Couldn't stand to be away from you another minute," he whispered, his smirk falling and a mischievous look crossing his face. He reached forward, slipping his hands around my waste before pulling me into him and flipping us around so my back was flush against the wall in the dark empty hallway. He dragged us a bit farther down the hall away from the washrooms. "And I needed a moment alone with you," he breathed, his voice hoarse as he kissed my neck gently. My eyes closed instantly as his lips met my warm skin.

"Joe…" I protested, weakly.

"Mmmm?"

"Not here," I breathed.

"Why not? I could take you in the bathroom," he breathed and my breath hitched.

"Stop it," I chuckled deeply. "That doesn't work on me, the Joe Jonas charm. I've seen you use it and it doesn't work on me," I resisted, forcing my eyes to open. "I don't know what you whispered in those other girls' ears or how it worked but it doesn't faze me," I insisted.

He smirked at the challenge, his hand traveling from my waste to my ass as his other one moved higher on my torso to rest just below my breast.

"Simple really," he whispered, his voice hoarse as he leaned forward so his face was just inches from mine, his raven hair falling in his face slightly.

"I'd just tell her how much I wanted to take her right then and there," he breathed, fiercely, causing me to nearly hold my breath to maintain control. "I'd walk up behind her and grab her, tell her how hard she made me, how she drove me crazy," he whispered, pressing his body to mine, proving his point. "I would tell her how amazing her ass looked in that short dress she was wearing," his hand gave mine a squeeze, "how much I wanted to fuck her into the closest wall until she was screaming my name. I'd tell her that I would take her anywhere she wanted it."

His left hand traveled higher until it was covering my breast. He grazed the nipple with his thumb, his eyes never falling from mine. I could see them darkening with each second but could do nothing but listen to his intoxicating voice.

"I would tell her how I would fuck her so hard she wouldn't be able to walk afterwards, how she would be screaming and begging me to finish her off," his right hand slipped beneath my dress to my thigh, grabbing it tightly. His hand began to inch its way up and I dared a glance around us, but Joe's hand caught my face, forcing it forward back to his.

I breathed deeply, my breath coming rapidly as his eyes darkened farther. He grazed my cheek gently before his hands resumed their earlier positions.

"When I tell you every little thing I want to do to you, it doesn't get you wet? It doesn't make you want me?" He challenged, pressing his body into mine harder. "Doesn't make you ache to have my cock buried deep inside your tight pussy? I could give it to you hard and fast—make you cum like never before" he slipped his hand beneath my skirt and under my panties pointedly, before raising an eyebrow at me.

My eyes shut tightly as I swallowed hard. "Nick," I breathed out.

"I already left him an apologetic voicemail and took care of the check. Besides, I think he's a bit preoccupied himself," Joe reasoned, rubbing my heat softly causing me to suppress a moan. "And I don't like hearing you moan my brother's name. Only mine," he whispered. I suppressed a chuckle.

"Take me home," I whispered in defeat as I crashed my lips against his.

I felt his lips pull up into a smirk as my skin met his before we he pulled away, both of us breathing deeply.

"Always," he whispered, grabbing my hand tightly and tugging me towards the front door.

As we climbed in the car, I knew that he was the only man that would ever be taking me home agin, and I knew that finally, after everything I was the only woman he wanted in his bed—a feat that seemed impossible just months before.

I changed Joe, without ever really meaning to but I guess he kind of changed me too. I knew that my life was destined for happiness—as long as Joe was a part of it.

Joe Jonas, my best friend, the love of my life, and one cocky son of a bitch. But I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**Ahhhhhhhhh. Oh my god. Excuse me while I cry. I can't believe this is really over ! : )**

Well it was a hell of a fun ride. I honestly didn't expect the story to end up quite like this but it kind of just did its own thing.

A couple of fun facts: This was never intended to be "the best friends fic" it was supposed to be about Joe pinning for this girl who just did not want him, eventually winning her love. But my characters as the often do had something else in mind and before I knew it, Joe and Sabrina were telling me they wanted to be friends, who am I to deny them? I realized they had so much to teach each other and the fic suddenly gained a whole other level of meaning.

This fic was loosely inspired by the line in Cobra Starship's _Good Girls Go Bad_ :

**"I know your type, boy you're dangerous; & you're that guy, I'd be stupid to trust."**

**Anyways I just wanted to thank EVERYONE for the support I received on this fic. It has been phenomenal**.

I don't know why this became my second most popular fanfiction ever, but I guess everyone fell in love with Joe and Sabrina as much as I did, which means so much to me.

What's next for Megan? Well first of all she's going to finish _Fighting For Love_. Guys, I am so in love with that fic, it's going to be my main project for a bit so if you haven't checked it out please give it a chance. Get past the first few chapters and try to fall in love with Jabby like I have! Joe's in the army…Muscles anyone? Haha Anyways, that's what I'm working on now.

Then, I've kind of started working on a new fic. Joe is a doctor. I'm not 100% sure about it yet and I want to work on it for a while before I even think about posting it but here is a tentative summary:

_**I Turn To You:**_

**Joe Jonas is a resident at one of the most prestigious hospitals in Toronto. He's played by the rules and worked hard to get exactly where he wants to be. He's never let anything stand in the way of success—until he meets her.**

**When Joe meets Janie, someone that touches his very soul, he finds himself struggling not to break the toughest rule of all—never get emotionally invested.**

**Janie comes across as a strong young woman, but when the walls come crashing down, all she really wants is someone to turn to.**

**He's willing to risk everything to be that person, but the question remains: will she ultimately have the strength to let him in?**

If I do end up posting it, this story will be VERY close to my heart. So anyone interested?

Okay I think I'm done. That was a hell of an authors note.

Thank you thank you thank you all! To everyone who favourited /reviewed/loved this. I love you guys and I wouldn't write without you

I'll stop now. I'll think of something in ten minutes I forgot to include but it won't matter anyways.

Love you guys!

Xoxoxoxox

-Megan


End file.
